


Cry to me

by Arithese



Series: Timeline [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Jail, Past Child Abuse, Trauma, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Wally was 11 when Iris discovered that Rudolph had been abusing him. Mary and Rudy were sent to prison and he was taken in by Iris and Barry instead, but he never told the team about his past. 4 years later his mother is being released from prison and the team starts to realise his stories doesn't add up.





	1. Chapter 1

 

September 24th, 2010. 20:43

It was actually quite rare for them to be able to relax like this. Most of the time they either had a mission with the team, or someone had a mission with their mentor. Right now, neither was true, and they were able to relax for the first time in what felt like ages. But still it wasn’t complete. 

Wally was the one missing right now. 

Robin was the only one who knew what the real reason was behind Wally’s absence, the rest thought they knew the truth. They thought Wally was away with Barry on a training mission of some sorts. Which wasn’t a weird lie as they had done it more than often, Barry and Wally were close after all. And the team knew. 

But right now the only thing they knew what a lie made up by Barry and Dick combined. Wally had kept his secret about his real name a secret, and Dick was determined to return the favour by covering for Wally right now. So he told the reason for their teammate’s absence was a training session. 

He didn’t tell them about the nightmares, and the mental breakdown. 

Dick shook his head, looking around the room before reaching for his mobile, opening it. The rest of the team didn’t seem to mind, still looking at the television. 

_ “You whelmed?” _ Dick texted swiftly, making sure none of his teammates noticed what he was typing, or to whom he was sending the text. But apparently they didn’t notice him texting in the first place, or they didn’t care. It took a few minutes before Wally responded. 

_ “She’s being released in two days”  _ Wally texted back, straight to the point, which worried Dick. He frowned. 

_ “Do I need to come w/ you?”  _

“Who are you texting Robin?” Artemis suddenly called out, causing Dick to quickly put away his mobile and looked up at the blonde archer. He shrugs nonchalantly. 

“No one in particular” He said with a smug expression on his face, but only to hide the worry he was feeling for his best friend. He frowned as Artemis shrugged as well, turning back to the television. He grabbed his phone again, eyeing at Artemis as he did so but she just looked away with almost a bored expression as they locked gazes. 

_ “If you want” _

_ “Consider it done” _ Dick quickly responded before putting away his phone for good. He knew Wally didn’t want to talk much, as he had already blown him off this morning, so he decided to just leave Wally alone for now. He knew that his best friend wasn’t alone right now either way. 

Spending time with Barry and Iris at home as they prepared for the moment Wally’s biological mom was released from prison. 

Soon they were all watching the television again. Both M’gann and Artemis were in their Pj’s, sitting next to each other while Conner was sitting on a separate chair. Dick watched them carefully from behind his sunglasses, beaming inwards at seeing Artemis and M’gann building a friendship close to siblings. 

Kaldur and Dick were both sitting on the couch, both out of uniform but Dick wearing his signature sunglasses to keep his identity hidden from the team. 

Nothing interesting was on the television so they just watched a movie about someone finding her long lost sister because they apparently shared the same rare DNA defection or something. Dick didn’t really pay attention to the movie at all, his mind only focused on his best friend. 

But at the same time, he enjoyed spending time with the team. 

“I have a question” Connor suddenly spoke up, causing the whole team, minus Wally, to look at the clone of Superman. “They have the same DNA because they are twins” Conner states and Dick and Kaldur frown at the comment while M’gann and Artemis just seemed curious at the reason behind his statement. 

“Identical twins yes, why?” Dick answers, scooting upwards a bit. 

“So their parents carried the same disease-”

“The recessive part, yes” Kaldur cuts in and Supey eyes at him for a second. 

“The twins inherited the disease because it was in their parents’ DNA” Superboy almost asks and Kaldur nods, all four still confused why Superboy would ask something like this. Didn’t they teach him this at Cadmus?. “So if Wally were to have kids, they would have superspeed as well” 

Immediately Dick paled, somehow knowing where this was going.  _ Not now _ . He whispered in his head, but he knew all too well that Supey was realising something odd. 

The lie they had built around Wally’s parents, it wasn’t consistent. But he and Wally had hoped no one would question. Would be satisfied with Wally being the only one with normal parents and a normal background. Kaldur hadn’t been raised by his real biological parents. 

Dick’s died when he was just 8, even if the rest of the team didn’t know that but they thought Batman was his father, which was a scary thought to begin with. If only they knew how much Bruce cared under that cowl. Conner didn’t have parents like normal humans had.. and Superman basically didn’t want to know him. 

Artemis had Sportsmaster and Huntress as parents, and Cheshire as sister. M’gann was a white martian.. which already said enough. She ran from home. 

Heck, even Roy didn’t have normal parents. 

“I believe they would, as the experiment has altered Wally’s DNA” Kaldur acknowledges. Dick shuddered slightly and Supey eyes at him, hearing the spike in his heartbeat but he looks away. 

“Then why did he need that experiment in the first place if Flash is a meta as well?” There it was. Dick’s head swirled at the comment and for a second he felt lightheaded, sheer panic rushing through him. So why was Connor the one to find out? Why not M’gann who could read minds? 

Who always seemed curious of life on earth, who always questioned the team about families on earth, how things worked.  

Why not Artemis who seemed to be so sceptical, was questioning everything, seems suspicious of every little odd thing, or something that didn’t add up. How wasn’t Kaldur the one to question about his parents? He knew Wally the best after Dick and Roy, he grew up with Wally since he became a sidekick, a partner to the Flash. 

How did anyone question it? _ Why _ did anyone question it? 

The rest of the team fell quiet and Dick had no intention of breaking the silence, but if he was going to keep his promise to his best friend.. he had to. 

“It doesn’t work like that Supey, Flash may be related to Wally’s mom but that doesn’t mean they have the same DNA” Artemis asks with an almost sarcastic undertone, Dick’s breath hitches in his throat, swallowing it down before anyone could notice. He was sure Connor noticed but he was too confused to comment on it. 

“Of course not, they aren’t related” Conner frowns, still under the illusion that Flash was Wally’s father. It would be impossible for Wally’s mom and the Flash to be related..  _ they were married right?  _

“You do realise Flash got his powers  _ after  _ Wally was born? Flash’ DNA got altered after Wally was born, so he didn’t pass on the superspeed” Dick chirps almost, causing the team to look at him. And from the looks on their faces, especially Kaldur and Artemis, he knew that they knew something was off. 

“Hold up Boy Blunder” Artemis cuts in, glaring and immediately sitting up straight. “ _ You  _ and Kid Mouth told me that Flash was his uncle, but apparently he doesn’t know that” Artemis continues, pointing at Conner. 

“He isn’t?” Conner questions, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Robin, why would Wally lie to Conner about that?” Kaldur asks, calm as ever but his eyes were full of curiosity. Dick falls silent for a moment before he shakes his head. 

“It’s really none of your business” He mumbles, getting up and flipping over the back of the couch. Before he can walk off Kaldur reaches for his arm, wrapping his fingers around the arm with a firm but yet gentle grip. 

“Robin” Kaldur says sternly but Dick just glares behind his glasses. 

“Kaldur” He hisses, focusing his glare on the hand around his arm. Then, without saying anything Kaldur reluctantly releases Robin’s arm, allowing the youngest member to walk away. 

“Recognised Robin, B01” Rang through the cave, signalling Robin’s departure. 

“What was that?!” Artemis exclaims, turning her attention to Kaldur who was frowning in confusion. “Flash is Wally’s uncle right?” She asks, a little bit calmer than seconds before. Kaldur nods slowly, not sure of the situation himself. 

“Conner, what did Kid tell you about his parents?” Kaldur asks, glancing at Artemis. “And no, I do not know what has happened either Artemis” He clarifies, before looking at Conner. 

“He offered me to stay at his and his parents’ home when you just rescued me from Cadmus, that was all. I felt no reason to doubt it because his mom looked just like him” 

“You mean Iris West, the woman with red hair just like Wally?” Kaldur asks and Supey nods. “That’s his aunt, not his mother” 

“What  _ do  _ you know Kaldur? If that’s his aunt, who are his parents?” M’gann asks softly, speaking up for the first time since that night. 

“I knew Flash and Iris were his aunt and uncle, I never met his parents. He told me his parents did not know of his superpowers, and did not know that their son was Kid Flash. So whenever we visited his house it was his Uncle’s, because their parents would recognise me as Aqualad” 

“Maybe Wally didn’t want Conner to know that his parents didn’t know?” M’gann asks but Artemis shook her head. 

“Why would he care that Conner knew?” Nobody answered, because nobody knew the answer. But they were determined to find out. 

May 26th, 2006. 17:34

“Hey babe” Barry flashed a smile, wrapping his arms around Iris’ waist and gently kissing her neck. Iris laughed, turning around and teasingly pushing Barry away. 

“Hello to you too” Iris said, ruffling his blond hair and turning around to stir the food so it wouldn’t burn. 

“How was your visit?” Barry asks and Iris frowns at the mention. She sighs, turning around again. Barry noticed her sullen look and took a step forwards. Iris rested a hand on his chest and Barry tugged on a piece of loose hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

“The same I guess, he’s just not the same as I remember” Iris shudders and Barry just stands in front of her, unable to comfort her. “He used to be fun, and took care of me like a big brother would.” She sighs. 

“But he’s still your brother” Iris looks up, green eyes piercing blue ones. 

“He changed Barry, he’s so distant lately.” She says. “But it was nice to see Mary again”

“And Wally?” Barry asks, fond of the stories Iris told him about his nephew. A nephew he had unfortunately never met because Iris and Barry hadn’t been together for that long, and Iris was almost ashamed of her older brother. So she generally didn’t talk much about him. 

Until recently, after Barry and Iris had just moved in together and Mary had called one time to ask when Iris was coming over, but only Barry was home to answer the phone. Up until now, Barry hadn’t visited Iris’ brother, unlike the rest of her family, whom he had met plenty of times. 

“He was grounded, I didn’t see him actually” Iris smiled sadly, she adored her nephew, and it was clear Wally adored her as well. So Wally not being able to see his aunt was a bigger punishment almost than being grounded. Still it saddened her that she didn’t get a chance to see her nephew, as she already saw him so little. 

“What for? The kid is so well-behaved” 

“Rudolph didn’t say exactly but he misbehaved at school and the principal wanted to talk to Rudolph and Mary” Iris explained and Barry hissed playfully. 

“Ouch, poor kid” Iris nodded, turning around to stir in the pan. The conversation fell silent after that. 

If only they had questioned the explanation Rudolph had given them about Wally’s misbehaviour, if only they had asked for the exact reason why the principal had asked them to come. If they only questioned why such a well-behaved boy like Wally would misbehave, they would’ve seen it wasn’t like that.  

Rudolph wasn’t lying completely. 

Wally’s principal had called to talk. Wally had fainted in class, after having endured 2 periods full on trembling from exhaustion. The teachers noticed how thin he was, and were concerned if he was eating enough. And he seemed to be constantly exhausted in school. Him fainting was the last straw. 

So they called his parents. But Rudolph had assured them it was okay, and even the principal believed it when Rudolph said Wally had just been having trouble sleeping. That’s all. 

_ Wally’s house _

The door shut.. the door shut. And his aunt was gone, just like that. From one moment to the other he was alone again, alone with his parents. Wally whimpered, snaking his arm around his stomach. His arm instantly soaked with liquid and he whimpered pitifully again, shuddering on the hard ground. 

Silent tears rolled down his chest and his nose wrinkled at the smell of blood. 

_ Why him? _

He suddenly tensed as he heard footsteps coming his way, he cringed, turning his head away from the light as his door was opened. 

“Honey?” His eyes fluttered open as his mother approached him, still he didn’t uncurl himself, he didn’t react. “Come on honey” Her voice was urgent and she carefully hoisted him up by his armpits. 

Wally cried out from the pain in his abdomen and back but his mom didn’t stop,  _ because she knew that she had limited time _ …  _ because she didn’t care.  _ Wally held on onto the first thought, he preferred that one, he preferred that his mother still cared about him. His back started to throb in pain again, or he just now started to notice it again. 

But he kept his mouth shut as his mom carried him over to the bathroom, placing him at the side of the tub, before turning on the warm water. He watched with dull green eyes as the water started to rise, he allowed his mom to get his clothes off of him, revealing the large gash on his stomach, and the lashes on his back. 

“Oh honey, you need to be careful with your clothes, this is the second one this week” Wally flinched at the comment but didn’t complain. He didn’t protest anymore, didn’t shout that it wasn’t his fault that his dad didn’t remember to pull of his shirt before hitting him.  _ He didn’t shout that a dad wasn’t supposed to hit him _ . 

Because he had no idea. 

He closed his eyes, silently accepting his mom helping him in the tub, only wearing his underwear. He accepted the love and attention like a starved dog who knew he wasn’t getting any food. The water slowly turned a shade of light red from the blood and his mom carefully threw some water onto his back, causing Wally to cringe. 

“You need to stop misbehaving Wallace” His mom whispered and Wally just bowed his head, not saying anything as his mom carefully dried him off, careful for the bruises that were slowly developing on his stomach, adding to the already existing ones, and the open wound on his stomach. 

Not to mention the still healing, and now reopened gashes on his back. 

He nodded slowly as his mom bandages his stomach. He would try, he would try not to make any more mistakes. He knew he could’ve done better on that test, he was smart enough to get higher than a C.  _ My fault, I didn’t study enough _ . So he stayed up the rest of the night to study. 

His hand protecting the now slowly healing gash on his stomach in the shape of a ‘C’. 

September 24th, 2010. 22:13

“Dick?” Bruce called out as he heard something clatter to the ground upstairs. He frowned, walking up the stairs until he reached the hallway where Dick’s room was, and Wally’s and Roy’s. The first thing he saw was the fallen closet that was once standing up. Luckily nothing was in the closet yet. 

“Dick?” Bruce called out again, falling silent as nobody answered him. The only reaction was a small sob coming from behind his bedroom door. Bruce frowned, walking over to the door and carefully opening it. Dick was leaning against the wall next to the door, knees drawn to his chest and his hands over his temples. 

Angry tears were streaming down his face, his sunglasses lay next to him, ripped off his face and his teeth were grit. 

“What happened” Bruce asked, closing the door behind him and clicking on the light. Dick blinked a couple of times but turned his head away from his father. 

“They know” He grit out and Bruce staggers slightly at the sentence. 

“Your identity?” He asks softly, kneeling in front of his son. 

“No, about Wally.” Dick spat out, standing up and walking to the middle of the room. “I promised him I would keep it a secret Bruce, and now they know!” Bruce frowns slightly, but knowing what his son was talking about, Wally’s past with his real parents. 

“Did you tell them chum?” 

Dick turned around, eyes wide as if he was horrified at the thought of ever willingly spilling his best pal’s secret. “Never, they just…. Conner asked about Wally’s parents, the Flash, and Artemis asked .. Conner realised that Barry and Iris weren’t his parents…” 

“And they realised something was off as they had two different stories” Bruce added, putting a hand on Dick’s shoulder to cut him off. Dick looked at Bruce with wide eyes, nodding painfully. 

“I promised I’d keep it a secret” He whispers, blinking back the tears. Bruce sat down on his knees, bringing his son closer to his knees. 

“It isn’t your fault chum, they would have figured it out sooner or later” Of course this didn’t calm Dick down. 

“He kept my identity a secret! Even after the team continued to ask, he was the one to make clear that I didn’t want my identity to be revealed, he kept them whelmed and now... “ 

“Oh chum don’t beat yourself up over this, Wally will understand.” Bruce whispers, rubbing Dick’s back to try to comfort him. “Can you tell me why you’re so upset over this?” He asks and Dick buries his face in Bruce’s chest in embarrassment, wiping the tears away with his sleeve as he pulls out of the hug. 

“I don’t know” Dick softly spoke and Bruce face falls even more at the lost tone in his voice. But Bruce already understood why Dick was upset. And it were moments like this that reminded him that Dick wasn’t the invincable Boy Wonder who fought alongside The Batman almost every night.  

He was just a young traumatised boy right now, who thought he failed to keep the one secret his best friend asked to keep. 

And it were these small, maybe insignificant things that he couldn’t’ve prevented, that made him break down like this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I want to add to the story, pay attention to the year please. I'll probably be switching between past and present some more, but the year will clear up whether we are in the past or present. I know the exact dates are probably confusing, but bear with me. And of course a massive thank you for the positive feedback! You guys are awesome :D

September 25th, 2010. 00:13

"Dick?" Wally exclaims as he sees the small figure sitting on his bed. He still felt numb, face red from crying too much and his head was hurting. The Boy Wonder, now out of costume, didn't say anything and didn't even look up as his best friend entered his own room.

Wally frowned slightly, closing the door behind him and turning on the lights. What he saw shocked him, Dick wasn't wearing his glasses or anything, bright sea blue eyes staring at him and brimmed with tears, tinted red. He seemed small, shrinking in on himself on the bed.

"What happened?" He slowly asks, walking over to the Boy Wonder. Slowly Dick looks up, guilt swimming in his eyes.

"They.. Conner asked about DNA and why you would need to recreate Flash's experiment and.. they figured out your story was inconsistent" Wally can feel numbness spread through his body and he pales at the realisation what Dick was telling him. The team figured it out, the team knew that their story didn't add up.

"What do they…?" Wally stops himself, eyeing at his best friend.

"That you lied about Flash being your dad to Conner, and the team knows you live with your uncle now." Dick looks away. "They know something's wrong with your parents" He admits slowly.

Wally is silent, painfully sitting down on the side of the bed and burying his face in his hands. He was too tired and too drained to cry, but he felt like near crying. He felt pained, conflicted. He never wanted the team to find out, he just didn't. He was supposed to be the normal one on the team.

He saw the way Kaldur pitied Dick when he just found out about his secret identity, because of his parents.

He didn't want the team to pity him, or question his happiness. Question how he could still be so trusting and loud after everything his parents had done to him when he was younger. He didn't want them to look at his relationship with his uncle and aunt, or with Jay. He just wanted them to see him as 'Wally'.

Normal Wally.

"I'm sorry" This time Wally's head snaps up, craning his neck to see his best friend.

"For?"

"I couldn't.. I tried to .. " Dick didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to for Wally to understand what was happening.

"Oh God no Dick, no" He exclaimed, climbing onto the bed. "This isn't your fault.. they.. they were going to find out eventually. You didn't tell them, you can't blame yourself" Dick looked down in shame, not wanting to believe what his best friend was saying.

"You kept mine, you made sure nobody asked about my identity anymore"

"That is so different and you know it Dick" Wally almost scowled. "They knew you had a secret, I made them not question it.. They found out I have a secret" He mentally snorts at the irony of him comforting Dick right now. But he knew.. he knew that despite him being the Boy Wonder, partner to Batman..

He knew he was a scared boy underneath.

"Come on" Wally mumbles, grabbing Dick's hand and hauling him off the bed, towards the door. Dick allows Wally to drag him with him, he didn't have to hide his identity here after all. Wally walked down the stairs, towards the light that was still on in the living room.

"Aunt Iris?" Wally's voice was still slightly hoarse as he called out, walking into the room along with his best friend.

Iris looks up, confused green eyes staring at her Nephew. "I thought you were go- " She stops herself as she spots Dick standing next to Wally. "Hey Dick, what are you doing here?" She asks, completely oblivious to the situation until she spots his red eyes.

"Dick what's wrong?" She asks softly, walking over to the small boy. He looks up to her, tears starting to brim in his eyes and he, almost hesitantly, wraps his arms around the woman. Iris was slightly startled at his reaction, Dick never hugged her like this, not for comfort, not while trembling in her hold.

The two were close, as Dick had grown up with Wally, and his family over the last few years. Iris cared for him, acted as the mother figure he lacked in the Wayne manor. And they had hugged plenty of times, because that's what they did, The West-Allen family was a family that relied on physical contact.

But Dick, however willing to accept a hug whenever he needed it or Iris deemed he needed it, never initiated one with Iris.

"They know about the lie" Wally fills in as his aunt sends him a questionable gaze. "Boy Blunder thinks it's his fault cause he couldn't keep it a secret" Iris' eyes filled with understanding, and she rubs Dick's back comfortably.

Dick groaned slightly in the hug, pulling away with slight embarrassment.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll make you some hot chocolate" Wally flashes his aunt a small smile, dragging Dick over to the couch. They both sat down, Wally wrapping a blanket around the both of them and Dick snuggling close to his best friend. Eventually Iris came back with two cups of hot chocolate, smiling slightly at the comfort they were taking in each other.

They helped each other heal, grow. Wally was there for Dick on his anniversary, after an exhausting mission or just anything that was on the younger boy's mind. He supported him unconditionally and never spoke about it afterwards, that's why Dick was so open with Wally, he knew Wally wouldn't judge him.

And it worked the same way the other way around. And both of them had long broken the boundaries of male friendship, not afraid to cuddle and hug with each other.

"Don't stay up too long" Iris whispers to Wally, hugging her nephew for a split second. "You know you're always welcome here kiddo" Iris whispers as she walks over to Dick, and he flashes her a smile in gratitude.

Iris smiled, ruffing both her nephew's and Dick's hair before leaving to go to bed, leaving the two boys alone.

September 25th, 2010. 03:26

"Kiddo?" Barry whispers softly, nudging his nephew until he blinked wearily. Green eyes looked at his uncle's blue ones, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Wha-?" Wally mumbles, looking at his uncle with a confused look. He was still wearing his Flash uniform, cowl off and revealing blond hair and face slightly red from the exercise of whatever mission he had been on, or patrol.

"It's the middle of the night, you fell asleep on the couch" This time Wally blinks again, looking at the figure that was laying on top of him. During the night he had fallen down until he was half lying on his back and half on his side, Dick covering him and sound asleep.

"Come on, you're too heavy to carry" Barry says again, following Wally's gaze towards the younger boy. "Well he definitely isn't" Wally snorts at the comment, still a bit sleepy. Barry gently picked Dick up, the boy fortunately not waking up and allowing Barry to pick him up, Wally groggily sitting up and following his uncle up the stairs.

Barry placed the younger boy on Wally's bed, the bed big enough for the both of them to sleep comfortably at the same time, and Wally laid down as well. Pulling the blanket over him and immediately closing his eyes. Barry chuckles, simply exiting the room while shaking his head.

September 25th, 2010. 10:56

Recognised; Kid Flash B03, Robin B01.

The remaining four teammates all looked up as the computer announced the arrival of their two teammates. Wally glanced at them, watching them wearily but simply putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walking over to the living room, silently passing his friends, his teammates.

Neither of them spoke, watching as Wally left the training room and Robin walked up to them instead. He put his hands on his pockets as well, looking at his teammates.

"Look" He started. "There's a reason he didn't tell, so just.. don't mention it around him okay?" Dick finished bluntly, rooted in the same place for a few seconds before turning around again, following Wally into the kitchen. The remaining four were left surprised, confused.

"Wally never ignored us" Conner stated, almost more confused by the situation rather than upset.

"There is indeed something bothering him" Kaldur confirmed, although he too had no idea what was going one. He looked around, focused on the rest of the team. "And we will respect his wishes, we do not ask him about it"

Recognised; Red Arrow B06

Rang through the cave all of a sudden and the four teammates looked over at the materialising figure of Red Arrow. Or Roy Harper right now as he was in his civvies.

"Roy?" Kaldur asks but Roy ignores him, looking around the room.

"Where's Wally?" Immediately understanding what was going on, Kaldur sighs and points at the direction of the kitchen, Roy immediately walking over to the place.

"So Roy knows as well" Artemis mumbles, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It would appear he does" Kaldur says, frowning and wondering why they had never told him. Why Roy had never told him. He was Roy's best friend, they grew up and trained together. Admittedly Kaldur wasn't as close as Roy, Wally and Dick were, and definitely not as close as Wally and Dick were.

And he understood, and somehow admired Roy not telling Wally's secret.

But he mostly hated not knowing how to help his teammate, his friend.

YJ

September 25th, 2010. 11:09

"When?" Roy announces his presence, Wally grimaces at the question.

"Geez, way to break the ice Roy" Wally retorts, stopping short as Roy wraps his arms around the younger ginger, pressing him close to his chest. Wally relaxes slightly, feeling safe in Roy's arms, a feeling he hadn't felt much after hearing the news.

"Great, now everyone's whelmed again let's go to Wally's room" Wally glares at the Boy Wonder for interrupting the moment, who just cackles, walking ahead of the two.

"Ya think he would've matured after forming the team" Roy mocks and Wally smiled lightly, walking to his room. For both Superboy's and their sake they had made their rooms completely soundproof. So the team could have conversations that they wanted to keep a secret, especially from Superboy as he could heard everything in the cave.

But also for Supey because otherwise all the voices and noises would drive him crazy while trying to sleep.

But right now it was a blessing to have a room to talk in private, Wally didn't want Supey to accidentally overhear what they were discussing, he didn't want anyone to know.

"She's getting out tomorrow" Wally says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, sitting down on his bed.

"When did you hear?"

"When we got back from our mission in Northern India" Roy raises an eyebrow at the mention. "That one with the crazy animals with collars, where we found Wolf" Wally explains and Roy nods bluntly, remembering reading about that mission from a report.

"And?" Roy inquires, prompting Wally to continue.

"Flash was waiting for me when we got back, said I had to leave because he had some sort of training mission planned" Wally shrugged slightly. "When we got home Iris was sitting on the couch, already waiting for us. And they told me mom was being released in 3 days, tomorrow"

"Shit" Roy cursed, knowing what Wally's mom had done to him, the nightmares she had created, and the scars, both physical and emotional she had caused. And now Wally's nightmare was set to be released in one day, because the court failed to see it as Child abuse, but they saw what she did as neglect.

September 13th, 2006. 17:34

"RUDOLPH!" A high pitched cry echoed through the room and Iris' eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. Her brother, her older brother who she used to idolise, stepped over her nephew and stomped on his arm, crushing it. Blood was seeping out of his eyebrow and his shirt was ripped off.

"Iris" Rudolph exclaimed, staring wide eyed at his sister, who in turn was looking at Wally's abused back, old and new lashes and bruises scattering his body. And she immediately understood.

Abuse.

"How could you!" She exclaims, taking a step backwards as Rudolph straightened.

"You can't tell anyone Iris" Rudolph almost pleaded, grabbing her arm. Iris wrinkled her nose at the foul smell coming out of his mouth, and the vague expression in his eyes. Drunk and high. She grimaced.

"Like hell I won't" She hisses, struggling to get herself free. She reached for her phone, immediately pressing the distress button Batman had installed on her phone to alert the Flash.

"You won't" Rudolph growled, grabbing her other arm as well and squeezing her wrist as tight as he could. Iris groaned in pain, reluctantly dropping her phone. "You won't tell anyone" Iris eyes narrowed, kicking out and catching Rudolph in his goods. He howled in pain and Iris ripped herself free, ducking and averting him and running over to Wally.

Her heart jumped as adrenaline coursed through her body.

"Mary help me!" She screamed as she peeked into the bedroom door, seeing Mary sitting in the room. Mary looked up, eyes just as wide as Iris'.

"It's okay Iris, Rudolph won't hurt Wally" She pleaded. "He.. fell from the stairs"

Lie.

"We're upstairs damnit!" Iris cried out, turning back to Rudolph approaching her, having recovered from her kick. "Rudolph stop this madness!" She screamed, hoping to alert the neighbours, anything that would help her save her time. Right now she really wished Batman had at least taught her some self-defence.

She was by means going to give up, but Rudy was stronger, bigger, more athletic. Sobs originated from the small boy but she couldn't comfort him. She whispered a soft apology to Wally, standing up and facing her older brother. He swung out, the punch uncontrolled and she ducked, trying to use the same trick and slip past him.

But before she could get away she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist, pulling her back again. She let out a yell, colliding with her brother. She threw her head back, feeling her head connect with something solid and a crack resonated through the room. Her head swirled at the impact.

"You bitch" Rudy growled.

"Rudy, maybe that is enough. There's no need to bicker" Mary's voice cut through the silence, crouching down next to Wally. Iris almost scowled at her comment, it was so much more than siblings bickering.

Mary was in denial. Iris grimly noticed.

Rudy didn't let go of her so she stomped down on his foot, using her free arm to sock him in the stomach. He let out a pained wheesh, recovering quickly and catching her other arm, completely restraining her.

"How could you do this?" Iris spat as Rudolph turned her around.

"I didn't do anything wrong" Rudolph insisted and Iris glared at her brother, trying to rip herself free. She took another step backwards.

"You hurt Wally! You hurt my nephew!" She spat out, forming as much spit as she could muster and spitting in his face. He growled. "I won't let you get away with this, you're dead to me"

"You will not tell" Rudolph growled, narrowing his eyes as well. Iris struggled again, taking another step backwards.

"You're going to jail!" Iris growled.

"You will not TELL!" Rudy screamed, giving Iris a fierce push. She staggered backwards until suddenly she felt the ground beneath her foot disappear. She cried out, reaching out with both arms as she started to fall backwards. Her left arm caught one of the railings and she screamed as her arm popped out of its socket.

The force of grabbing the railing, almost swung her sideways but she couldn't hold on. The railing slipped right through her fingers and she continued to roll down the stairs, her outstretched arms protecting her head until she banged it on the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

She cried out, landing on her left arm and feeling her wrist give in.

She blinked, turning her head towards the top of the stairs where Rudolph was standing, eyes impossibly wide. Before he could say anything however, sirens started blaring, and a figure zoomed towards her.

"Are you alright?!" A frantic speedster called out, hands hovering over Iris. The latter smiled through the pain, knowing everything was going to be okay for now.

"Wally's upstairs, he's hurt" She croaks in a whisper. "Rudy hurt him" Barry narrowed his eyes behind the cowl, understanding the silent message. He flashed upstairs, Rudolph suddenly finding himself downstairs, on the couch and restrained with a couple of scarfs.

"I'll be right back" Barry whispered to Iris, pained to leave her like this but it also pained him that he couldn't show any affection towards his wife. It would give away his identity, so he sped off, just before the police arrived.

3 minutes later, the longest he could wait, he stormed back in, now as Barry. And hoping no one would question his fast arrival.

"Barry" Iris weakly called out as Barry entered, and Barry ran over to his wife. One doctor was next to her, binding her shoulder.

"How are you?" He asks, crouching down and taking her uninjured hand.

"I'm okay" she whispers until she frowns. "Barry I want you to stay with Wally when they take me to the hospital… Barry...Mary didn't protect Wally." The speedster looked at her in shock, not quite realising what he was hearing yet. First the distress signal, and when he arrived he saw Rudy on top of the stairs, Iris down and injured on the ground.

Claiming Rudy had hurt his own son, and now Mary didn't protect her own son? Had this happened before? Barry frowned, was this the reason for his grounding? He almost cursed inwards, he should've seen the signs! And yet.. he had never even seen his nephew. He looks at Iris again.

"Go check on Wally for me?" There was a pleading tone in her voice that made him nod, but standing up and facing the doctor instead.

"Is she going to be alright" He could almost feel Iris glaring daggers at him behind his back but he ignored it.

"She will be. For as far as I see it she has a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. She hit her head pretty hard and most likely a concussion, some bruises but she'll be fine'

Barry frowned slightly, turning to Iris. "What happened?"

"I will explain everything later Barry but Wally is still upstairs with Mary" Barry seemed conflicted, reluctant to leave Iris. "Go" Iris insisted and Barry nodded, hurrying up the stairs. Blood was splattered at the bottom and a chill ran down his spine, this could've easily been his case, a case of another dead body.

He walked up the stairs, seeing some small signs of struggle but he mostly focused on the two figures that were in the middle of the hallway. He immediately winced as he saw the arm, crooked and obviously broken. Wally was crying, trembling in his mother's hold and blood was on Mary's shirt.

"Barry!" Mary exclaimed and Barry took a cautious step forwards. "S-something happened to Wally.. I think he hurt himself while playing with his Flash figures again" And that one sentence, that only sentence, was enough for Barry to realise that Mary was that mother. That mother who denied every form of abuse for the sake of a perfect family.

"Mary, why don't you come downstairs, the doctors can take a look at him?" Barry asks, straining to keep his voice calm.

He had to force himself not to vibrate out of anger, because that was the most prominent emotion he felt right now, anger for Rudy and Mary hurting his nephew. Mary looked up, wrapping her arms around Wally but eventually nodded, whispering something to Wally but he just buries his face in her hold, allowing his mother to pick him up.

Wally whimpered, trying to curl his broken arm close to him but failing with another pained cry.

Barry didn't say anything, signing Mary to follow him downstairs. When he came downstairs he saw three policemen in the room, two untying and restraining Rudy at the same time, undoing the scarfs and putting on handcuffs. The other one was looking at the descending form of Mary and Wally.

"Ma'am please release your son" The man called out, stepping over to Mary. The latter widens her eyes, cradling Wally closer to herself.

"My husband, where's Rudy?" Mary inquired but Barry stepped in.

"Mary, Rudy hurt Wally, they arrested him." She looked startled, shaking her head.

"No he wouldn't, Rudy adores Wallace"

"Mary, you want Wally to be happy right? You want him to be safe" Barry asks and Mary nods slowly. "He is hurt Mary, let me take him".

"Can I see him again?" Mary whispered, and Barry put a hand on Mary's shoulder, glancing at the young redhead with concern. Why wasn't he crying furiously when his arm was so obviously broken? Barry nodded, not caring if he was possibly lying to her.

"Promise?" Mary tries again, glancing at Wally as well.

"I promise Mary" Carefully he holds out his hands, hooking them under Wally's armpits and slowly, carefully lifting him out of Mary's grasp.

"Mom?" Wally sounded alarmed, struggling so Barry was forced to set him down. He was so horribly thin, his ribs almost showing and still not wearing a shirt, his back fully exposed, and fully abused. The police officer walked up to Mary, hooking the cuffs around her wrist, and forcing her arms behind her back.

"MOM!" Wally cried out, starting to struggle, but Barry held him in place. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOM!"

"Wally, sshhh, it's going to be alright. They are taking her away for a while, they won't hurt you anymore" Barry tries to soothe the boy, picking the struggling kid up. Wally unconsciously wrapped his legs around his uncle, the man he has never seen before, trying to twist his way out.

"MOM STOP! DON'T LEAVE ME.. please" Tears were streaming down his face and Mary looked at her son.

"I'm so sorry Wallace" She whispered before walking away herself, not needing the policeman to force her.

"MOM, DAD! COME BACK PLEASE" Wally continued to scream, angry tears streaming down his face and he continued to struggle. "Let me go, they're leaving.. MOMMY!" Barry had tears in his eyes as he watched the kid desperately go back to his parents, the only reality he knew.

Right now it was so obvious Wally had been abused, so obvious how much he relied on his parents. He didn't know better, he didn't know that he wasn't supposed to be hit. But most importantly, he didn't know a world without his parents, despite them being abusive. He was scared out of his mind at the thought of his parents leaving.

"Wally, calm down please. It's going to be alright kiddo" Barry mumbled, rocking the boy back and forth in an effort to calm him down.

"Don't make them leave, they didn't do it" Wally mumbled, suddenly drained and slumping face first in Barry's chest. Barry unhooked one arm, carefully caressing Wally's red hair and turning his head away from his chest, so he wouldn't suffocate. Wally flinched at the gesture slightly.

"I know it's scary right now Wally, and I know you're confused. But your parents hurt you, and no parent is supposed to hurt their child." Barry muttered, looking up to one of the doctors walking up to him. "I hope you'll understand someday" He continued to rock Wally back and forth, the kid still small for his age.

"I want mom" Wally mumbled softly, sobbing and gripping a piece of shirt with his uninjured hand. "They didn't do it.. they .. I'll be good" Barry's heart clenched as the child continued to mumble.

"We will need to make an X-ray and cast his arm at the hospital" The doctor said and Barry gently brushed through Wally's hair. He looks up, nodding.

"I know" As they walk outside the doctor steps in the ambulance with him. He orders Barry to sit on the stretcher, allowing Barry to keep holding Wally.

"It is normal in these cases for the child to want to stay with his or her parents. They think it is their fault that they are beaten, and think that if they'll be better the parents will love them again" The doctor tries to assure Barry, but he just looks away, looking at the boy in his arms again.

"I know" He acknowledges again. "I've worked with similar cases before"

There was a look of understanding in the doctor's eyes. "How are you related to him?"

"I'm his uncle.. my wife, the woman another ambulance just brought to the hospital, is the sister of his father."

"So you're not biologically related to him?" Barry shakes his head at the question.

"I know this is all too soon, with your wife injured as well, but there is a good chance that his parents will be declared unfit to raise a child. In these cases we firstly reach out to family, you might want to think about.. well essentially adopting him"

Barry didn't visibly react, but his mind was thrown upside down, already at the edge of grumbling. So much had happened just in a few minutes. But he knew one thing, he'd die before he let anyone hurt Wally again, and if that meant taking him in, so be it. And he was positive Iris would agree.

"I will" Barry said, continuing to hold Wally as they rushed to the hospital, the doctor calling the hospital to get everything ready to treat Wally.


	3. Chapter 3

September 13th, 2006. 19:21

"I want to go home" Wally whispers softly and Barry sighs slightly again, ruffling Wally's red hair gently.

"I know kiddo, but not right now" He didn't want to tell Wally that he was probably never going home. That they would fight for him and make sure Rudolph would never see or touch him again, make sure he lost custody and lost his ability to physically harm him.

"I want to see mom" He continues and Barry lifts Wally off his chest slightly.

"Wally.. your mom did something bad to you, do you understand that?" Barry's voice was soft, carefully and willing the child to understand.

"I-it wasn't their fault" He whispers and Barry knows what he was going to say already. "I got a b-bad grade, didn't study h-hard enough.." Barry eyes at his nephew's face, still mesmerised by all his features. How much he actually looked like Iris, he had more similarities to Rudy and Mary combined.

His eyebrow was now covered by a band aid, covering up the stitching they had done to close the wound. There were bruises all over his arms, and he was sure there were more under his hospital gown. His arm was in a cast, broken but luckily not needing surgery to realign the bones.

"Wally, a parent is never supposed to hit you" Barry slowly says, and Wally stares at him with awe, but also disbelief.

"Mr. Allen?" A doctor suddenly called out as he walked into the small hospital room Barry was currently in. He looked up. "Your wife has been treated, she's waiting for you in another room" Immediately, albeit carefully, Barry stood up. The worry for his wife all too present the last hour or so.

"How is she?" He asked as he walked over to the doctor, Wally still in his arms. He knew he shouldn't look into it too much, the fact that Wally was clinging to him, because he knew he was frightened, and he knew that he wanted his mother right now, not him. This wasn't a sign of trust.

"She will be just fine, she doesn't have a concussion but she has some serious bruising on her arm. Her wrist is broken but we put a cast on it, and her shoulder had been dislocated, she will have to wear a sling. Luckily it's the same arm as the broken wrist" The doctor explains and Barry feels himself relax slightly.

He nods in gratitude, allowing the doctor to lead him to the room where Iris currently was.

September 26th, 2010. 10:11

"Wally?" I look up at my door, watching as it slides open and M'gann walks into my room.

"Hey" I mumble, not feeling up to flirting today. To be honest, I didn't even want her in my room, and I know that Dick knows it too. But he doesn't comment on it, and somehow I'm grateful for it. My issues couldn't mean that I could be a jerk to my team, or that Dick could in order to protect me.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but I could sense you're distressed" M'gann says and I stiffen at the mention and almost glare at her for sensing me. "I-it wasn't on purpose, I swear! Your emotions are just.. really strong" I sigh, lowering my head before looking up again and granting her a small smile.

"I know M'gann, it isn't your fault" I tell her gently and M'gann visibly perks up a bit, reaching for something behind her back.

"I just wanted to give you these, to make you feel better" She says, walking over to me and handing me a box. I open it carefully, gaping as the box revealed freshly made cookies, not burned this time.

"You don't have to talk, but if you ever need something.." She stops but I know what she was implying, I smile up to her.

"Thanks M'gann" I tell her sincerely. The Martian girl nods, a smile on her face.

"Anytime Wally" She says before turning around. "I will leave you two alone" She hesitates for a moment, as if she wanted to say something more. But she decides against it and leaves the room. I turn around, grinning as I place the cookies in between us. Dick immediately takes off his glasses again, blue eyes looking at me with concern.

Neither of us speak, for which I'm grateful and we silently gnaw at the cookies. Waiting for the inevitable moment Barry comes to the cave to get me and Dick. Mom would be released in a few hours, and I knew the first thing she wanted to do.. visit my dad. Which would also be my first time seeing him after..

I wince slightly at the memory, feeling a faint tingling in my arm at the memory of dad stomping on my arm, breaking it until two separate pieces of bone were inside my arm. That was four years ago, I hadn't seen him in four years and I was perfectly okay with that.

September 26th, 2010. 12:45

"Kiddo?" Barry calls out, opening the door and looking around. Behind me Dick waves sheepishly. "Hey Robin" He greets him, aware that the door was open which meant Superboy would hear everything they would say, including Dick's secret identity. "Ready?" He asks.

I sigh, wanting to shake my head but I don't, simply standing up and walking up to him. He notices the look on my face and ruffles my hair gently. I don't smile up at him like I always do but I know he knows I appreciate his affection. I just.. I feel too emotionally drained to smile right now.

I could feel the team, or at least Artemis and Kaldur, watching us as we walked over to the zeta tube, but luckily nobody said anything, and I'm pretty sure that was Dick's doing, he made sure to leave it all alone. Like I told the team with his identity. I ignore the voice announcing our departure, muscles rigid.

When we left the zeta tube I immediately recognised it. It wasn't a tube we used very often because it wasn't close to either my home or Barry's work. It was near the end of Central City, close to a parking spot. My suspicions were proven right as Aunt Iris was already waiting for us in the car.

"Hey honey" She greets me. "Hey Dick" We both greet her as well, sitting in the backseat of the car, silent as Iris starts up the engine.

It wasn't a long drive towards prison, and I didn't know whether to be grateful or not for the short drive. We had to wait in a special room, bars made up one of the four walls, while the other three were normal walls with one door, through which we came. I looked through the bars, and I knew it lead to the rest of the prison.

Iris had her arm around me, giving me a bit of comfort as we waited. It took around 15 minutes before a buzzing noise went off, and the four of us looked at the room behind the bars, I froze at the sight. Two officers were walking on either side of the woman that I once called mom.

I tensed visibly, muscles almost hurting at the strain I put on them. Nobody spoke as one of the officers unlocked the bars, opening it and allowing the second officer and my mom to walk through. She didn't have any shackles, nothing to restrain her and she was wearing some old clothing I recognised, she wore that 4 years ago.

The officer eyed warily at me, probably knowing why she was in prison all too well. I could see his eyes on me, but I just looked away.

"Mary" Barry spoke up, walking up to her and gesturing for the door. She blinked a couple of times, looking at me but I glanced away again. Mom started walking towards the door, Barry close behind her. Dick stands up as well, standing next to me while the three of us walked outside as well.

"Wallace?" Mary asks once I step a foot outside, wind whipping past my face. I cringe at the name.

"Not now Mary" Barry almost glares but Mary looks up to him with desperate eyes.

"When Barry? He's my son" She hisses lowly but I can still hear it, I glare, tensing again and I can feel Dick grab my arm lightly, trying to calm me down.

"You've never been my mother!" I hiss, taking a step forwards but this time Dick pulls me back slightly, preventing me from walking up to her. Mary's, I refuse to call her mom, eyes widened.

"I never hurt you sweetie" Lie.

"You could've well have" I muttered angrily under my breath and Dick tugged at my arm again. I looked at him, the ebony boy looking at me. "I know" I sigh in defeat and allow him to drag me back to Iris's car.

"Mostly I'm up for the whole reunite thing but ignore her for now, stay whelmed" I roll my eyes at his phrasing, butchering the English language once again.

"Thanks asshole" I grin and this time Dick is the one to roll his eyes.

I look up warily as my mom walks over to the car as well, the teasing smile disappearing from my face as I climbed into the car to avoid another conversation. Dick sat besides me, in the middle because he was the smallest and would cause the least amount of trouble from blocking the rear view. Barry sat down next to Dick and Iris drove, sitting next to mo- Mary.

I noticed she was glancing at me in the mirror, trying to catch my eyes but I just glared at her, kudos to Dick teaching me, but unlike many criminals, she didn't look away. She wasn't scared of the glare I gave her, she was scared of the meaning behind the glare, that I wanted nothing to do with it.

When we got home I was the first to get out of the car, cursing my aunt for parking the car like this, as it forced me to walk around the car and past my mom.

"Wally" She started hesitantly but I glared at her again, walking past her and storming inside the house. Once I was sure she couldn't see me I ran to my room in super speed, Dick following me.

"Why?!" I exclaim, knowing Dick was behind me and watching me. "She didn't give a crap before, why does she pretend..?!" I let out a string of curses under my breath in various languages I knew, grabbing my hair.

"Prison, it kinda reshapes the way you are and think" Dick says slowly and I turn around, looking at him.

"It used to be so easy" I whisper and immediately Dick's expression changes, taking a step forwards. "I could hate her, I hated her so much because she didn't give a damn, but now…" I stop, choking on a sob. I felt my fingers tremble and Dick walked over to me.

"I can't hate her if she cares" I whisper, feeling tears build up.

I almost snort as Dick carefully wraps his arms around me, but the crushing weight on my chest overwhelming the awkward hug Dick was giving me, as he was too small. Still, I lapped up the comfort as a starved dog, wrapping my arms around him as well and burying my face in his shoulder, crying my heart out.

September 26th, 2010. 13:47

"Where is Wallace?" Mary asks as she observes the living room warily.

"His room" Barry responds, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Should he be up there alone? He seemed really distressed" Barry was about to open his mouth to retort but Iris had heart the remark as well. She glared at her 'sister', the wife of her brother.

"Bit hypocritical of you don't you think?" Barry glanced at his wife, surprised at her comment to say the least. And yet, at the same time, he wasn't surprised at all. He knew the hate Iris felt towards Wally's biological parents, and the anger she generally wasn't afraid to openly channel, despite her sweet appearance.

"Besides, Dick is with him" Barry cut in, Iris' eyes meeting his.

"Are they close?" Mary whispers, the judgemental tone gone from her voice.

"Best friends" Barry explains. "Brothers almost"

"That's good" Mary whispers, shrinking in on herself.


	4. Chapter 4

September 13th, 2006. 21:06

"Are you okay?" Iris asks and I snort at the question, looking at her with worried eyes through the mirror.

"You're asking me?" I ask and Iris smiled gently. "You're the one with a broken wrist and dislocated shoulder"

"I meant emotionally" Iris clarifies and my smile disappears at the sentence. I look in front of me again, focused on the road.

"As good as I could be" I mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear. "Wally?"

"Sleeping" I glance backwards again, seeing the small boy leaning against Iris with tears littering his freckled cheeks. "Barry, what the police said.. he can't live with Rudolph and Mary again" There was an underlying anger in her voice but she pushed it down, for Wally's sake right now.

"And you want to take him in"

"Charlotte wouldn't want him, and lives too far. And Ira.. " I sigh at the statement, knowing what Iris meant. Charlotte, Iris' older sister, wouldn't want Wally, she hated kids. Nothing personal to Wally, she just despised them. And she was too busy anyways, and always travelling in Europe.

Wally needed a stable home right now, and Ira wasn't, despite the fact that he was still young, a good option either. Wally wouldn't want to grow up with his grandpa.

"I know" I whisper softly, focusing on the road for a second again as I pulled up in front of our house. "Wally needs a stable home, and if that means we have to adopt him.. we'll do it" I say, turning back to face Iris as I stopped the car. She smiles at me, eyes watering slightly.

I quickly got out of the car, running over to the other side without superspeed of course. Silently I open the car door, reaching out to take over Wally and Iris handed him to me as much as she could with one injured arm. I balanced Wally in one arm, helping Iris out of the car as well.

"I'm going to put Wally in the guest room and then I'll be back okay?" I say, rubbing Iris back comfortably as we step into the house.

"Don't worry about me" Iris tries to assure me but I wouldn't budge, looking her into her eyes until she laughs at me. "Don't trip" She grins, walking over to the living room while I walked up the stairs. Wally was still fast asleep when I opened the door to the guest room, eternally grateful that we had a guest room.

And a bed for Wally to stay in.

I look around the room for a bit, we would need to clean it out, buy new stuff for it to look like a real bedroom. I shake my head at the thought, that didn't matter right now. I walk over to the bed, clumsily pulling away the blankets and laying him on top of the bed. I stop for a moment, but eventually cover him with a blanket.

Bruises hidden beneath the fabric, lashes hidden from view. I carefully put his broken arm on top of the blankets, hoping he wouldn't have too much trouble with it while sleeping. I look around again, we would need to get his clothes from his old home. Not to mention finding a way to get legal..

I groan at the thought, rubbing my face in frustration. So far I had no regret of promising Iris we would take him in, I knew how much he meant to iris, and I had no intention of letting him go because of that and because I didn't want to send him somewhere where he wasn't familiar.

He needed a stable home, like I needed a stable home after my dad was sent to jail, and mom was murdered.

But… we were too young to have a kid this old. Heck, we weren't even ready to have kids in the first place. Iris was only 25 and barely started her new job, I was just 28.. we couldn't raise a kid that was 11 already.

"We'll make it work Wally, I promise" I whisper, more to myself than to him, before leaving the room. I zip downstairs, to the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit and rushing to the living room, where Iris was already sitting on the couch, television turned on already. I drop the kit next to her, zipping away and draping a blanket over her shoulders.

"Thanks" She says, cradling the blanket around her and I sit down next to her, searching the kit for some pain killers. Perks of being a hero right now, not like I needed them. Scratch that, I needed them sometimes, I just couldn't use them cause my body burned it down too fast. But other heroes have been over many times when they were injured.

Like Robin when he was injured on a mission in Central. Bruce was not happy when I had rushed him to my house instead of the batcave. Robin didn't seem to mind though, especially how Iris smothered him with hugs and food.

"What are you thinking about?" Iris asks me as she took the pills I gave her, swallowing them dry. I look at her, blinking a few times. "Is it what happened?" True to my word I shook my head, snickering slightly.

"I was thinking about that time Dick got injured and I rushed him here" Iris smiled at the memory, leaning into me. I immediately wrap my arm around her, rubbing her arm gently.

"Do you think I will be a good mother to him?" She suddenly asks me but I know she's not talking about, she's talking about Wally. I suck in a breath, looking at her but she was staring ahead of her.

"Don't doubt yourself Ariel*, you know you're a good mother. Dick loves you, you're always so good with kids" I try to assure her, tucking some hair behind her ear. This time Iris sighs.

"This is different, Wally will be our kid if this is over, I'm too young to be a mother and he never had a mother figure before. Dick has Bruce, and had his parents, the other kids still had their parents, I was just a caretaker.. "

"Hey stop that" I frown, tipping her face so she was looking at me. "I'm pretty sure Dick sees you as his mother figure, and you think Bruce was the best dad? Lemme tell you he wasn't. He never had experience with kids and Dick just lost his parents in one of the most traumatic way imaginable"

"But that's how they bonded, I will only remind him of Rudolph" Iris whispers and I shake my head.

"Show him what having an awesome mom is like. Don't doubt yourself"

"Then stop doubting yourself as well Eric" Iris teases and I grin despite the comment.

"Well can't blame me, you are kinda right. We're too young, but we'll make it work. For Wally's sake."

"Are you sure you want to take him in? I mean he's my nephew but I would understand if .." I shake my head immediately, playing with her hair again.

"I can't say I have the same connection to Wally as you do, or that he means as much to you as he does to me. But I want to take him in, he deserves a familiar face with him, someone who can love him." I lower my head slightly. "I don't want him to end up in an orphanage like I did."

A soft hand was placed on my cheek, trailing down slightly and Iris tipped my chin up, similar to what I had done just moments ago and she looks at me, bright green eyes looking at me, so similar to Wally's, but so full of life unlike his.

"Thank you Barry" She smiled, kissing me softly.

September 26th, 2010. 15:36

"You know you don't have to go right?" Dick asks softly as the rest gets out of the car. Wally was visibly tensed next to him, anxious at the prospect of meeting his dad for the first time in 4 years. Wally took a deep breath, looking at Dick.

"I know" There's short silence. "But I want to" Dick frowns slightly at the sentence but doesn't comment on it, unbuckling his seatbelt as well and climbing out of the backseat. Wally getting out on the other side of the car and catching up to Dick as they walked into the prison. Another prison, roughly 45 minutes away from Central City.

Of course his parents were separated, Mary was charged with a lesser sentence than Rudolph after all.

"How long has it been?" Wally asks as he walks next to Barry, not looking at him.

"I think a year or so since she last visited him" Barry admitted. "Don't be fooled, Iris despises Rudolph for what he has done to Wally" He says, directed towards Dick and the latter nods with a frown, looking at his best friend with a worried expression.

Mary and Iris were walking ahead of them, so they didn't hear the conversation, and Wally was glad Iris was doing everything she could to create distance between him and his mom. There was still an immense pressure on his chest from the events of the last couple of days, especially today.

All five of them went through numerous body scans and had to stash personal items like keys, wallets and phones inside a safe before they were allowed inside the prison itself. They were led to a room with a glass wall in between them, speakers on their side of the prison.

On the other side of the glass was a chair and a phone attached to the glass, a door in the back. They had to wait for now, as Rudolph would be able to come here any second. Two guards stayed on their side of the glass, but in the back and silent. Then suddenly, the door opened and two guards came in, watching as another man followed them.

Wally visibly tensed as he recognised his father walking into the same room, only separated by thick glass. He took a step backwards but a hand snaked around his and he grimaced as he looked at Dick, giving him a comforting nod.

"Rudy!" Mary exclaimed, walking over to the glass as Ruy did the same, taking the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Mary" He breathed, his voice ringing through the room as it echoed through the speakers in the room.

"I missed you" She whispers, putting a hand to the glass and Rudy did the same, sitting down and putting his hand on the glass as well, two hands only separated by glass. After a few seconds Rudy's eyes travelled to the rest of the room, first noticing Iris and then Barry.

And then to Wally and Dick.

"Haven't seen you in a long time son" Rudy announces, watching his son, how he had grown, and how confident he looked, how muscled he was actually. Still lean, but toned as well.

"Can you blame me?" Wally glares back, but his stomach was turning upside down. Rudy chuckled at that.

"I guess not" He shrugs before looking at the other boy in the room. "Who is next to you?" Wally glances at his best friend next to him, and Dick nodded to him.

"My best friend"

"So my son has befriended the richest kid in Gotham" Rudy breathes out, snickering. Dick shivered, not because of the comment, granted he was disgusted that such a man knew him and his status, but he shivered because that exact same grin was a grin that Wally had as well.

"Tell me Wallace, how did you two meet?" Barry narrowed his eyes as well at the man, he had only seen him once in his lifetime, going with Iris the second time she visited, but he absolutely hated this man.

"They met at school, Wally was picked to represent a couple of schools in the state in science, a contest held at Gotham Academy"

"Guess you were wrong about me being stupid" Wally snapped at his dad, taking an involuntary step forwards.

"If you're waiting for a confession or an apology boy, you've come here for nothing" Rudy glares at his son.

"I didn't come here for an apology!" Wally screamed almost and the two guards tensed slightly, Wally looked at them, taking a deep breath.

"Then why did you come here?" Rudy retorts. "I haven't seen you in four years, Iris has come to see, even Barry has, but not you. So why now?"

"Maybe I wanted an answer" Wally admits honestly, looking his dad straight in the eye. "Why me? Why hit me when you know.. it's wrong. You grew up with a loving father, grandpa did nothing but love you!" Rudy chuckles at this.

"Think about it son, every cycle has to start somewhere, not every bad guy had an abusive family. Just as you try to convince yourself that you won't become one" At this Wally winces again, recoiling from his dad as if he had been struck by lighting.

"I won't turn into you" Wally glares but Rudy just shook his head in amusement.

"Maybe, maybe not-"

"And I'm not your son!" Wally hissed but Rudy didn't pay attention to it.

"We'll see" He shrugs. "As for the answer, I'm not some lunatic who still beliefs what he has done was right" Instead of relaxing Wally kept tense, he didn't want this answer, he didn't want his dad to regret what he had done. He needed to be able to hate his dad.

"You were so useless back then, so unfocused and causing me so much trouble. You broke so much, and you cried so much as an infant. So when I lost my job and had to get another one, it paid less and I had to work harder. I had to come home to yet another broken window, your mom broken down from the stress and me tired beyond belief"

Wally gritted his teeth, because even if he was a child, he knew that this was highly over-exaggerated, partly the truth. He did cry a lot as a baby, as aunt Iris told him numerous times, but never so much for it to become .. too much. And his dad was just lazy. Had been since he was a child.

His new job involved going to work from 9 till 3, double the hours he usually made, and yet it paid the same.

"You were easy to blame because you were already a failure." Rudy finished.

"So I was the black sheep in the family?" Wally asks and Rudy shrugs.

"If you want to call it that" Rudy speaks and Wally glares at him, tears burning and threatening to spill.

"Good to know" Wally grinds out. "Then it must hurt you to hear I found happiness. I found friends I can trust with my life, and I found a father. Barry is a better father than you can ever be" Wally spoke up, looking at Barry almost shyly, but found the blond man smiling at him, proud.

"And Iris is more of a mother than you can ever be Mary, they raised me right, they loved me when you didn't." He took a deep breath, looking at Dick. "Walk with me?" He whispers and Dick nods with narrowed eyes, allowing Wally to lead him away, turning their backs towards Rudy and Mary.

"I used to be sad that I lost my parents, but at least I lost mine knowing they loved me" Dick mutters as they both walk out of the room. Wally just wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, walking them both over to chairs in the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Did I mention already Barry likes to call Iris Ariel? I think I did but in case you haven't.. I like the nickname personally (is that shallow to say?), so here you go. Barry calls Iris Ariel because of her red hair.
> 
> Also, I like Wally's and Dick's friendship to be known to the public so this is their cover story, it actually happened, Wally was picked to represent his school with something science-y at Gotham academy but they were friends before that. (They met in March 2007, which will be in chapter 7 actually :D)
> 
> Fun fact; Bruce actually messed with the competition for it to be held at Gotham academy cause he was bribed by Dick. Bruce went along with is because it would make Dick happy if they wouldn't have to hide their friendship anymore.
> 
> Also also; Don't kill me for giving a bad representation of prisons. I know this isn't how things usually go but I wanted Rudy to speak to them all at once for dramatic effect.
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated and would make me update faster ^^


	5. Chapter 5

September 28th, 2010. 16:45

She couldn't help but watch her teammate as she went to grab some food for herself. She couldn't help but stare at the speedster that was currently sitting on the couch and watching television. She'd be damned if she ever showed that concern but she was, she was concerned for the mostly hyper speedster.

Artemis didn't know what had happened, how bad the situation was he was in, but she knew one thing, it must be bad because Wally had been a mess. He had been angry at them, ignored them, stormed off, took two days off the team without any explanation, which was odd for the mostly vocal teammate.

So yes, she was worried.

Wally knew Artemis was watching him, he could feel her stare but he choose to ignore it. He knew his teammates were worried about him, but he didn't want to tell. He wasn't ready yet to out himself to the them, tell them about his past and give them a reason to question his behaviour.

Wally suddenly jumped slightly as his phone rang. He took a deep breath, shaking his head at the jumpiness lately, especially after visiting his dad two days ago. He looked at his phone, the number not in his contacts but he puts the phone against his ear anyways.

"Hello Wallace"

He froze, his blood running cold as he heard his father's voice coming through the line. He gasped, mouth agape as he tried to progress what he had just heard, who had just spoken to him.

"Son, I am sorry for two days ago" His father continues and Wally's muscles seizes completely. "It's been too long"

"What are you implying?" Wally hisses and Artemis looks up with concern, she has never heard Wally so angry at someone. Whatever this person has done….

"I want to see you again, would you-"

"Well I don't want to see you ever again" Wally hisses, venom practically dripping from his voice. "Don't think you can just.. just waltz into my life after all these years, no way" But the venom was soon gone, replaced by pain and betrayal. Artemis straightened up, frowning as she saw Wally vibrate on the spot out of anger and sadness.

"Wallace I made mistakes-"

"Darn right you have! And stop calling me Wallace" Wally yells. "You know what? Stop calling me altogether would be a much better option" Unconsciously he started to rub the arm that was holding the phone, the arm his dad had broken all those years ago. Tears burned, threatening and begging to be released.

"Son.."

"AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT! OKAY?!" Artemis almost winced at the outburst, never in a million years did she expect him to snap at anyone like that. The two speedsters were known to be the light-hearted superheroes, unlike Batman, unlike Superboy or herself.

They were always friendly, even with their enemies. Heck, Wally had snapped at her from time to time, sure. And she thought he had been angry back then, when he had done that, but now she realised she had been lucky, so lucky not to anger him to this point, he was furious.

Then, without waiting for a reply he ended the phone call, jumping upwards and ready to throw the phone away, smash it against the wall but he froze mid throw. Crying out in frustration he lowered his arm, throwing it onto the couch and looking up.

Artemis' breath caught in her throat, seeing the tears in Wally's eyes, the anger almost literally vibrating off him. She didn't say anything as she silently walked up to him, the speedster warily watching her but not moving as she drew him into a hug. He froze for a moment, not sure what to make of the hug from the person he mostly fought with.

But emotions soon took over, decided for him as he wrapped his arms around her as well, allowing the tears to freely fall. And he sobbed, he cried in her shoulder while Artemis silently held him, unsure what was happening, who he had been speaking with or why he was so upset.

September 14th, 2006. 08:21

Barry's POV

"Here you go" I smile, placing a cup of coffee in front of Iris, sitting down on the chair perpendicular to hers.

"Thanks" She says, taking the cup and taking a careful sip with one hand, her left one still in a sling. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

I smile at her concern but shake my head. "Took the day off" I tell her and she sighs.

"I wanted to talk to an attorney today for Wally's adoption." Iris looks at me and I can basically see the underlying question in her eyes, the uncertainty. "They want to interview Wally about what happened before trial" I narrow my eyes at the statement.

"He can't, not this fast" I grind out, rubbing my chest as the faint memories, the crushing force that had been on my chest when my mom just got murdered and I had to give my side of the story, how dad definitely hadn't murdered my mom. And I remembered the stress it made me feel.

"It's a choice we have to make Barry, he either does it quick and his parents are charged soon. Or he waits but so does his parents' sentence"

"Why does he need to give one Iris? They saw the evidence, they took the photos and they know the report the Flash gave them, it should be enough" Iris' eyes softened and reaches out for my hand with her uninjured one, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You know the system isn't fair, but we can't change it Barry. We'll just have to be there for Wally" She whispers, bringing my hand up to kiss it softly and I smile sadly at her.

"Aunt Iris?" A soft voice whispers and I immediately look over at the figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was still wearing the clothes he had gone to bed in yesterday, and he looked unsure standing there, unsure of me standing in the room. He didn't know me after all.

"Hey Wally" Iris smiled, gesturing Wally to come over. Wally waited for a few seconds before shyly making his way up to his aunt, climbing onto her lap.

"Where's mom?" He whispers softly as Iris wraps her good arm around him.

"Barry could you make something to eat?" Iris asks and I nod, getting up from my spot and towards the fridge. "Wally, we need to talk about something" Iris continues and I bow my head slightly at the confession. I knew where this was going, and from personal experience with similar cases, I knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Wally remained silent and both Iris and I kept silent as well. I quickly made something for Wally to eat, some cereal and handed it to him.

"Why don't we sit on the couch instead?" I suggest and Iris nods, nudging Wally and he silently obeys, following Iris to the couch. "I don't think we've properly met yet but I'm Barry, Iris told me about you didn't she?"

Shyly Wally nods, sitting down next Iris on the couch and looking at me with an unsure expression. "You got married right?" He asks and I beam, nodding as well.

"Wally" Iris cuts in with a low voice and I frown, sitting down on the chair next to the couch Iris and Wally were sitting on. "We need to talk about what happened" Immediately Wally's head snaps up, looking directly at his aunt with wide eyes. Wide green eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

"It wasn't their fault Aunt Iris, I-... I fell" He started off strong, but at the last part his voice cracks and he fumbles with the cast on his arm, grimacing slightly. Iris sighs sadly, glancing at me for a second before running her hands up and down Wally's arms in a comforting matter.

"Wally I know you may not believe this but this is absolutely not your fault" He looks up again, frowning and tears in his eyes. "A parent should never ever hit their child. There is absolutely no excuse for that to be the right thing."

"But dad said I deserved it" Wally whispers, tears now leaking down his cheeks and Iris gently wipes them away with her thumb.

"Hitting is not the right punishment for a child, it's wrong Wally" Iris told him sternly yet kindly. "I just hope we can show you that" The last part wasn't meant for him, I knew that but I also knew, from Iris' stories, that Wally was a bright kid. And by the way he tensed in her hold, I knew he caught on.

"I don't want to leave.." He whispers, eyes wide with fear now and he crawls to the side slightly, away from Iris.

"I know honey, but I won't let you go back to your dad. He hurt you"

"It was my fault" He countered, voice cracking and a sob originating from his throat. I frown, standing up slowly.

"Iris I think that's enough" I whisper and Iris looks at me with confusion. "Convincing him won't work" I continue, grimacing as I remember the countless cops telling me the same exact thing, that what my dad did was wrong. But unlike my dad, we were sure that Wally's dad did something wrong.

But he didn't know that, and it would take a lot of convincing to make him think otherwise.

September 29th, 2010. 17:46

"You're staying the night Dick?" Iris asks, peeking into my room.

"If I may" Dick shrugs and Iris smiled brightly.

"Of course honey, you're always welcome. Do I need to call Bruce?" She responds but Dick shakes his head.

"I will call him later, thanks" Iris nods at that.

"Dinner will be served in 20 minutes, don't be late" She looks at me with a stern look and I just grin sheepishly, before Iris leaves the room, leaving us alone again.

Dick was currently staying at my home after the whole fiasco of the last few days. Normally we'd be at the cave, hanging out instead of hanging out at my place. But right now I just didn't feel like being there. Not now it was too fresh, and the team was still obviously worried about me. I had been acting strangely after all.

"I ran away 4 years ago" I suddenly announce, laying down on my bed again. There is a short silence and Dick looks backwards from the chair he was sitting on, playing some game he probably hacked.

"Why?" He turns back around again, but I know he's listening to whatever the hell I was going to say.

I shrug almost uncomfortably. "Because they wouldn't let me see my parents. I was mad at Barry for keeping me at home. I mean who was he to decide that I couldn't see my parents? I didn't know him" I snort at the sentence and Dick turns around, the game paused and he looks at me.

"I want to say you're stupid but I understand" He says and sit up slightly as well, using the headboard to support myself.

"Well yea, I didn't know better. I thought if I could be better, my parents would love me again" Dick winces slightly at the casual mention but doesn't comment on it. "He called me yesterday" I mumble and immediately he looks at me, worried expression.

"He did? Why would he call you?" He coughs at the statement but I don't mind the way he phrases it, I was wondering why the hell he would call me as well. I still didn't know exactly, why now? Why would he call me after blowing me off when I met him?

"Yesterday, when you were on patrol with bats. He wanted to see me again"

"After what he said in prison?" Dick asks sceptically and I nod. "Are you going to meet him?"

I look up at him, shaking my head. "No.. at least I don't think so. Maybe?" Dick looks at me with a concerned expression.

"There's nothing wrong with that KF." He whispers. "He's still your dad"

"He's not my dad" I snap and Dick holds up his hand in a silent defeat, I slump. "Sorry dude" I whisper but Dick shrugs.

"Not your fault." He mutters. "But he's still.. biologically related to you. And you want answers. That isn't uncommon" He states and I look away from him. Not uncommon. I knew what he was going to add, or what he silently added. Not uncommon for abused kids. I was glad he didn't, even if it was strongly implied.

September 15th, 2006. 09:13

"Did you find him?!" Iris frantic voice boomed through my earpiece and I wince slightly.

"He's not here Iris, and I don't think we're going to find him in Central." I answer honestly and I look around.

"You think he went back to his parents' home?" Iris whisper sounded defeated and I nod painfully, for a second forgetting she couldn't see me. "He doesn't have any money Barry, he's probably walking." There was a hint of alarm present in her voice and I wince.

"I'm on my way, we'll find him Ariel" I try to assure her before cutting of the connection and I start running again, wind whipping past me as I head towards blue valley.

It isn't long, thank God it isn't long, before I see a small figure on the side of the road, slumped and his ginger hair matted to his head as he took small steps. I immediately stop next to him, startling him.

"Flash!" He gasps but I just look at him with a slightly worried expression.

"What are you doing out here kiddo? Your family is worried sick"

He frowns at the mention. "How should I know? Nobody lets me see them" I grimace as he talks about his parents. And the fact that he thought I was talking about them, and that he didn't even think of Iris being worried as well. But could I blame him? His parents was a safe haven for him.

The only thing he understood.

"I meant your aunt and uncle, they have been looking for you all morning" At this Wally's eyes widen, tearing up slightly. Then he cocks his head to the sight, frowning as well.

"Did they contact you?" His voice was doubtful, sceptical if anything. And I snicker slightly, Iris was definitely right when she said he was observant.

"I work with your uncle's department occasionally" Some tension seems to leave his body, for which I'm glad. "Which reminds me, I should call your aunt."

And as soon as I said that he tensed again, taking a step back from me and he starts shaking his head.

"I don't wanna, I want to go home" He whispers and I lower myself until I'm sitting on the ground, on my knees. And for once, I didn't know what to say.

"What happened?" I eventually ask, hoping the kid would tell me, the Flash. And hopefully he would take a hero's advice.

"The police came and took my parents' away and my aunt took me to her house" My expressions softens and I want nothing more than to hug my nephew. My nephew..

"Did they hurt you?" I ask softly, reaching out for the cast and tapping it softly. He recoils as if I hurt him, as if I was Rudolph.

"I fell" He whispers softly and I almost groan. "They didn't hurt me, and I want mom and dad"

"How about this kiddo" I start, smiling. "I call your aunt and uncle and I run you to your old home, and they'll meet you there?" And despite me not promising him that he could see his parents, his eyes lit up the moment I offered to run him home. I smile at his enthusiasm.

I carefully gathered him in my arms, resting him against my chest carefully before taking off.

I called Iris the moment I entered the house, it being roughly the same as a few days ago as they would come to collect personal items in a few days and the house hadn't been touched apart from police taking evidence, and we would get Wally's belongings as well. Clothing and toys for example.

Iris would meet us at the house, park the car down the street so Barry Allen could show up after he had 'parked the car', which gave me time to run out as the flash and come back as Barry Allen. That way, I could still be there and help him, and hopefully make Wally more familiar with me. And I wouldn't throw my secret identity out the door.

It worked perfectly and Wally was too caught up in seeing his old home again to question my sudden appearance and disappearance. Currently we were in Wally's old room to pack his stuff, the room too bland and too empty for an eleven year old kid, vowing myself to give the kid a proper room.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally suddenly asks, turning around to face me with a teddy bear in his hand.

"What's wrong Wally?" I ask, beaming inwards as he called me uncle Barry, ignoring the fact that the title 'uncle' wasn't sincere, but out of formality.

"I'm not going back, am I?" He slowly asks and I shut my mouth, holding my breath. He was looking at me with bright green eyes, and he knew, he knew what was going on. I slowly walk towards him, Iris not here to comfort her nephew as she was downstairs, and I kneel in front of him.

There were two bags near the door, filled with numerous clothes and a few toys he still had, too little for a kid his age. Bags we would eventually take with us to Central to give him a home over there.

"When I was as old as you, my mom got murdered and my dad went to jail for it" I whisper, looking into Wally's eyes, so alike to Iris'. I glance at the door for a second before turning to Wally. The boy winced slightly.

"People told me my dad did it but I knew he didn't, he couldn't have done it." I swallow thickly, wincing at the memory. "I didn't believe them and every time I visited my dad I was convinced he was still the same, that he couldn't've done it, I still do. But they kept telling me that he did"

"I'm sorry" He whispers and I shake my head slowly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I just want you to know that I know what you're are going through, others telling you your father did something wrong"

"He didn't do it" There was a weird relief in my chest at the uncertainty in his voice. Uncertainty meant that he wasn't fully convinced that his father didn't do it, not fully at least.

"But others are convinced he did, so you will live with us for a while, that doesn't mean you believe it, and that's okay. But let us, Iris and I, convince you that what your father did was wrong okay? Don't believe us, but allow us to show you" He stares at me for a second, looking down as if he was debating on the answer.

Then he slowly looks up, nodding before opening his mouth again.

"But I want to see mom"


	6. Chapter 6

September 30th, 2010. 11:45

"Your mom called again this morning" Barry said slowly, eyeing at both boys almost warily. Dick looks up, watching both speedsters with a concerned look on his face while Wally averts his gaze at the mention.

"Tell her I don't want to see her" He mumbles, swallowing his cereal painfully, still not looking at the table again.

"Kiddo" Barry starts slowly but Wally clatters his spoon on the table at the mention.

"Don't make me uncle Barry" He grinds out, fidgeting slightly at the awkward silence that spread through the room. "I don't want to see her okay? Tell her" Wally mumbles after a short silence before standing up and leaving the room. Tears burned in his eyes and he zipped over to his room again, sliding down against the wall.

He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in between them and folding his arms over his head. Before he could stop them he could feel tears stream down his face, his body shaking. He didn't want to see his mother again, he didn't care if she felt bad, he didn't care if she wanted to rebuild their relation.

He didn't want to. She ruined that chance 11 years ago. She ruined that the moment she didn't defend him from Rudy. And her chances were ruined the moment Wally realised that he didn't deserve everything Rudy did to him.

September 21th, 2006. 19:16

Barry's POV

It had only been a short week since Wally had come to live with us, and despite the situation, he was settling quite nicely. Well… as 'nicely' as possible. He clung to Iris the most, but he was opening up to me slowly.

We had already arranged a school transfer but he would start next week to give him some more time to adjust to a new city and a new life. His process was already going on and the last thing we needed to really kick start everything, and be Wally's legal guardians, was Wally's confession.

The only positive thing right now was the overload of evidence they had, and the near certainty that they would win the case very easily.

Wally was still very scared around us most of the times. He would be scared if we made a loud unexpected noise, touch him when giving him a hug or when I would ruffle his hair gently. But the doctors encouraged us to continue, make him used to these touches and show him that they didn't always lead to pain.

He never verbally confirmed our suspicions but we suspected that Mary had never given him much love lately, and neither had Rudy. So he took every offer to stay close to Iris, even if he was tensed when he did.

But he was so scared all of the time. Every time he did something 'wrong', he would flinch, wouldn't believe us when we told him it was okay.

"Aunt Iris?" Wally mumbles softly, still leaning against the female redhead.

"What's wrong Wally?" She asks, equally as soft. Wally's brow knitted together for a second.

"Mom and dad… we never.." He stops himself and I can feel my breath hitch slightly. "We never sat down for a movie like this.. it's nice" He shyly continues, curling himself up a little more to emphasise the point. Iris smiles gently, rubbing Wally's arm, the arm that was uninjured and wrapped around her nephew already.

"Normal families do this from time to time." She gently explains, keeping her voice low and keeping his parents out of it. There was a short silence again and I kept watching Wally from the corner of my eyes.

"They did something bad didn't they?" He asks, his voice even lower than before. He looks up at Iris again. "They… weren't supposed to hit me?" He asks, it wasn't a statement, but a question.

"They weren't" Iris whispers, tears in her eyes as his nephew finally.. finally realises this.

"I think I believe you" He continues, laying his head against Iris' shoulder again.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me honey" Iris whispers, bringing her nephew closer and kissing the top of his head before she looks at me. 'Told you' I mouth to her and she beams with tears in her eyes, happy tears, tears of joy.

September 30th, 2010. 12:27

Wally's POV

"There's something more isn't there?" I don't look up, averting my gaze away from my uncle until I feel a figure sitting down next to me, shoulder to shoulder. Without looking I know it's Dick. "There's another reason you don't want to see your mom"

"Isn't the one enough?" I mutter almost angrily, scowling.

"It's enough" Barry tries to assure me, walking into the room and sitting down on the chair near the end of my bed, wheeling it closer. "So what's up kiddo?" I sigh, looking up at him because I knew that he knew that something more was going on. He could see something else was bothering me.

I look away for a moment, swallowing thickly.

"I didn't listen much to mom and dad when I was younger" I almost whisper. "I had too much energy to sit still, and I was clumsy and kept breaking things.. mom and dad tried to get me to stop, I would cause a mess, disturb class or something" From the corner of my eyes I could see Dick smile slightly.

I turn to him for a second, understanding the grin. It was one of those sad smiled, because despite him knowing that I wasn't always like this, it was.. I think at least, nice to hear about my behaviour before everything. And four year old me was just a younger version of the person I was now.

After that I changed by the slaps and punches, controlling myself.

"It was driving them mad and they didn't know how to .. get me to behave" I look down again, grimacing at the memory. "One day I was really hyper and I tried climbing one of those cupboards in the kitchen and I broke the door. But mom was so fed up with work that day that she.." I stopped again, rubbing my eyes furiously.

"She slapped me hard" I mumble, but I knew Barry and Dick heard it. I could feel Dick stiffen next to me. "Dad didn't start hitting me, it was mom. But he.. I was afraid of mom when she did and I calmed down, didn't move or misbehave that day. So when I .. I don't even know what I did anymore... but dad slapped me for it.."

"And it had the same effect" Dick finishes the sentence and I nod.

"I was quiet, apologised and went to my room for the rest of the day" I snort slightly, wiping a tear away. "Mom never slapped me after that, but dad did. Every time I did something wrong, and eventually he continued even if I didn't even do anything wrong" I can see both of them nod, the silent implication all too present.

They both knew about Rudy wanting me to have good grades, and hitting me if I didn't. Or the story that it started with slaps, progressed to hitting, and then the belt. They knew about that. They just didn't know that my mom.. started everything. That maybe, if she hadn't slapped me that day.. that dad would've never started.

And maybe if I hadn't been so hyper that d-..

I shake my head, no. I had been with Barry and Iris for too long to think about that. I knew this wasn't my fault. It was theirs for not loving me in the right way, for not teaching me things the right way, or punishing me the right way. They were inexperienced, privileged in their childhood.

They couldn't handle a child.

"How old were you?" Barry asks and much to my surprise I realise, I had never told him. I told my psychologist 4 years ago, but never Barry, Iris or even Dick.

"Four" I answer honestly, looking up to uncle Barry. His face falls, if that was even possible with how sad and regretful he was looking already.

"I'm sorry kiddo" He apologises but I shrug uncomfortably.

"You didn't know me" I state, eyes going wide. "Not like it's Iris' fault.. dad made me.. hide it" From school, from friends I didn't have, from teachers and from family, like Aunt Iris.

"Is that why you don't want to see your mom?" Dick whispers eventually and I look at him, a sly smile on my face.

"One of the reasons.. she didn't protect me because she was caught up in her own perfect world.. but she also started this" I try to explain. "I mean.. Rudy would've probably hit me either way but.. she did start, even if she only did once. And I know-" I stop as two arms wrap around me, crushing me against Dick's shoulder.

"Stop talking" He whispers and I snort.

"Dude you're way too small for a comfort hug" I grin and Dick slaps me in response, glaring at me.

"Way to ruin the moment" He mutters and I laugh again.

"Learned from the best"

September 21th, 2006. 19:16

"I hope you realise the damage you've done Mary" Barry glares at the woman, his fists shaking with anger.

"How is Wally?" Mary just whispers and Barry keeps glaring but takes a step to the side, revealing Iris and Wally to Mary. "Baby" Mary whispers and Wally immediately rushes over to the glass separating him from his mom, putting his hands on the glass.

"Mom.." He draws out, tears in his eyes, as well as hers. "I-I missed you" Wally admits painfully and Iris walks up to the glass as well, sitting on the chair besides her nephew but not reaching out of him.

"Sweety, I missed you too" Mary whispers, squeezing a tear out of her eye. "Have you heard from your dad?" At the sentence Wally's face immediately darkens, a scowl appearing on his face at the mention of his dad.

"Mom" Wally says, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. "Why didn't you protect me from dad?" Barry's breath hitches slightly at the question, and Mary did too, not expecting the question to come out of her son's mouth.

"Wally what are you talking about?" Mary asks and Wally sighs desperately, turning his head away from his mother.

"I hope they can cure you mom, I really do…" He stops himself for a moment, looking at his mom. "But I know what dad did was wrong, and this last week proved me I could have a better life. So don't expect any calls, or visits."

"Wally what are you saying?" Mary raised her voiced, standing up and putting a desperate hand on the glass. "Wally!" He pushed but Wally stood up as well, taking a step towards his aunt.

"I'm sorry mom.. I can't. Dad hurt me and you never stopped him. Next time you see me in court, but that'll be the last time" The last sentence was a whisper and Wally turns around, walking towards the door and walking outside. Barry exchanged a quick glance with Iris, immediately following his nephew out.

"Iris" Mary whispers, tears in her eyes and her eyes tinted red. "What happened? Tell me I didn't just lose my son. Tell me…" Iris sighs, willing the anger to go away. But she couldn't. She was mad at this woman for hurting her nephew.

"You lost him the moment you didn't protect him from Rudolph Mary" Iris stated coldly and Mary recoiled as if Iris physically hit her. "And I will personally make sure you will not hurt Wally ever again, we will take him in and care for him like you couldn't. Consider this my last visit to you as well" And with that, Iris walked out of the room as well.

Towards her husband and nephew, with the prospect of seeing her brother and his wife just one more time, in court. Before they were sent away for life, and Barry and Iris became Wally's legal guardians.

October 1th, 2010. 19:55

"Oww.. FUCK!" Wally curses and I look over at him with worried eyes. Dinah glances up for a moment but doesn't say anything. And I highly doubted if she would get anything from Wally at all. She knew he had some personal issues with his parents, she surely suspected abuse, but she didn't know for sure.

She did however know the story of Wally living with his uncle and aunt, as she also knew the Flash personally.

Right now Dinah was helping put the bones back the right way in Wally's arm, after it had been broken in the fight against the injustice league.

"Are you okay?" Barry asks softly, nudging me and I look up at the fair haired speedster. I shrug as he puts another stitch through my arm.

"Whelmed I think" I shudder, taking a deep breath before shaking my head and releasing another shaky laugh. "Joker's… not my favourite villain. That's all"

"Understatement of the year" Wally snorts from the other bed. "Yo-AUW" He starts, ending with another cry of pain as Dinah quickly and swiftly put the bones back in place with a cracking sound. The speedster glares at her while Canary flashes him a smile to silently apologize.

Eventually Wally relents, closing his eyes and turning his head away from Barry and me, and of course Dinah. There was some kind of weird tension in the room, not that big or noticeable. But the sour mood KF was still in affected the mood on the team. They knew something big was going on.

He had broken down in front of Artemis after calling his dad, he had been absent for most of the past week. It came both ways, Wally trying to settle back in his normal life, and handle his mom being free, and the team trying to welcome Wally in but simultaneously worried about their friend and teammate.

"You did good work out there" Barry eventually opts and I cackle slightly. Barry eventually stitches the last cut, putting everything away at superspeed. Instead of leaving I walk over to the other bed, grabbing a chair and sitting on it backwards, looking as Dinah starts to cast Wally's arm.

"You wanna hold hands?" I grin and Wally glares at me, all in good fun though. All in good fun. I smirk. "4 days now right?"

Wally shrugs. "I think, last time it was almost healed after 4 days" He replies.

"Well that was a long time ago" Barry cuts in, sitting down on the same cot as Wally. "I think 4 days will cut it, your healing rate is still developing"

"Could've come in handy when I was younger" Wally grimaces and I wince at the mention.

"Or not" I mutter and he looks at me with a guilty look. "It would've happened more frequently" I shrug almost nonchalantly, still I only know my hands are shaking the moment Wally reaches out with his good one.

"Well what do you know? Holding hands at last" Wally grins and I scowl, slapping his hand away while Wally barks out a laugh.

At least he was doing better again.


	7. Chapter 7

March 12th, 2007. 15:46.

6 months after taking Wally in, and a month after Wally got his powers.

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" Barry asks with a grin, tossing a candy bar over to his nephew, who caught it with ease.

"Slow, boring" Wally shrugged, gratefully taking a bite out of the candy bar as his stomach was still grumbling loudly from the lack of food. For speedster norms that is. Ever since he recreated the experiment and gained his powers he had been constantly hungry, not weird considering his uncle had the same.

But still, after a month, it was a weird and unpleasant feeling.

"You have something planned this weekend?" Barry asks and Wally looks at him almost warily.

"No, why would I?"

Barry frowns at the sentence but shrugs. "I don't know, I've heard there'd be a party this weekend" Barry states, watching his nephew.

"Well I'm not going uncle Barry" There was a sullen look on his face before he shakes his head, putting on a smile. "You're taking me out on patrol?" Barry chuckles, worries shoved aside for the moment.

"Not yet kiddo, I want to do some running this weekend" Barry laughs. "But.. bats said your suit was done" Wally's eyes lit up at the mention, a genuine grin on his face.

"It is?! Can I try it on? Can I?!" He exclaims and Barry laughs again.

"Slow down kiddo, I will call bats to see if he can send it asap" At this Wally calms down again, grinning at his uncle with a sceptical look. "What?"

Wally laughs, shaking his head. "No, just.. it sounds weird when adults say 'asap'"

March 12th, 2007. 20:15

"Barry" Bats grumpily acknowledges as Barry grins from the other side of the line.

"Don't be so sour Batsy" Barry laughs, practically feeling the glare Bruce was sending him through his mobile. Barry looks over his back just to be sure. "How is Dick doing?" There was a silence from the other side of the line, before Bruce sighed.

"Says he's fine, but he's not" Barry winces at the confession.

"Nightmares?" There was a hum on the other end of the line. "Listen Bruce, I'm calling about the suit"

"I can send it over in seconds" Bruce grumbles and Barry chuckles, of course he knew something more was up.

"I was just.. I think Wally isn't adjusting well at school. I've never heard him about any friends. And you've told me Dick has problems with that as well. Being Robin and with his parents' death and the Two Face incident last December..." Barry stops himself for a second, taking a deep breath.

"You want them to meet" Bruce states.

"I know what you're going to say Bruce, but they can meet as Robin and Kid Flash and patrol together. Not even in Gotham, you know you're always welcome in Central, and maybe you can only bring the kid and you can patro-"

"Barry!" Bruce snaps from the other side of the line and Barry falls silent, chuckling after a few seconds of silence.

"Sorry, I was rambling." Again Bruce kept silent. "I know you don't like it bats but they need someone and I think they would get along. Besides, they're the only two sidekicks in the world, they should stick together"

"They're partners Barry" Bruce cuts in again but eventually sighs. "Meet us in Gotham friday, I will send you the coordinates"

"Woah, you're letting metas in Gotham?" Barry exclaims, grinning as well.

"I'm already regretting it" Bruce mutters before hanging up.

March 16th, 2007. 22:45

"So how are you feeling?" Flash asks and Kid Flash grins up at him.

"Like a superhero" Kid Flash grins and Flash ruffles the red hair that was sticking out on the top. Kid Flash kept grinning, both speedsters admiring the costume the younger was in right now. And Barry had to admit, his nephew did look like a superhero, and like his partner. And he was admittedly proud of his nephew.

He didn't just look like a Flash copycat with a smaller version of the Flash suit, which he initially had, but like his own hero with his own costume. And he still couldn't believe he had someone standing next to him besides Jay, someone to carry on the legacy, someone to share his legacy with.

"Flash" Batman suddenly announces his presence and Kid Flash gulps as Batman and Robin land on the rooftop, creeping behind his mentor slightly. Robin does the same almost, sticking close to Batman's side but not hiding behind him. "There's a robbery nearby" Batman announces, taking a step forwards.

Flash smiles at Wally's behaviour but nods at Batman's words.

"Got it, Kid, stay put" Flash says and Kid's face falls at the mention. "Gotham's different from Central kid, you're watching" Kid huffs, taking a step backwards but nodding towards his mentor.

"Stay safe" He mutters.

"Don't I always?" Flash grins before zipping off the building, Batman following.

"He doesn't, does he?" Robin asks as he walks towards Kid Flash. The younger speedster shakes his head and Robin cackles. "Welcome to the club"

"I'm Kid Flash" Wally says, extending his hand for Robin to take it, which he does.

"Robin" He announces, despite both knowing each other's name already. Robin from hearing the Flash talk about his new partner, and Wally because Robin had been with Batman for a little over a year right now.

"How likely is this to be a set-up?" Wally asks and Robin cackles again, grinning knowingly.

"They're probably watching us right now" Robin says with a shrug before an explosion is heard not too far away. Wally flinches at the sound but Robin, used to everything in Gotham, doesn't.

"Or they're in danger" Kid cried out, rushing to the ledge and turning on his communicator. "Flash?!" The only sound he received was static. Kid turned his head around, looking at the Boy Wonder with frantic eyes. "What do we do?"

"Stay calm for starters" Robin snapped, rushing up to the ginger and looking at the building. "Batman's tracker says he's in there, but I can't contact him" Robin glared, waiting for Batman to respond but he didn't. Fire was starting to show, licking at the edges of the building and ever so slowly creeping upwards.

"Can you run up and down buildings like Flash?" Robin asks and Wally nods, causing Robin to frown. "Come here" Robin says, signing Wally to come closer, which he did. Robin pulled out his wrist computer, working for a few seconds before shutting it off.

"Our comms are linked right now, let's go"

March 16th, 2007. 23:12

"Hurry up Jones!" Someone cried out, rushing past another support beam.

"Dude we have to get out of here, the building's on fire mate" Jones cried out, rushing after his friend, Adam.

"Don't you get it Jones?! Both Batman and Flash are in there" Adam shouted back, coughing into his sleeve. "If they were hit we can see who they are behind the cowl. Imagine the money our boss would pay for that information"

"And that's worth risking our lives?!" Jones cried out but Adam ignored his friend, dodging another fallen piece of debris before locking his eyes on a cape.

"It is" Adam grins, rushing forwards and pulling on the cape to see where the body was. A support beam had fallen on Batman's body, trapping one arm next to his side while the other one was still free. But he was still conscious, but in no way able to defend two criminals from trying to take his cowl.

"Maybe ya were right" Jones grinned, wasting no time and reaching for Batman's cowl, but stopping as something solid connected with his ribs.

"Stay away from him" Robin glared, landing on his feet.

"Why you little-" Jones snarled, cutting himself off as something sped past him, slamming him into the wall.

"And stay away from him as well" Kid Flash grinned, rushing back to Robin.

"You know I can handle myself right?" Robin asked and Wally grins.

"Just looking out for you short stack"

"I've been doing this longer" Robin retorts and Wally snorts.

"Well I'm clearly older"

"Well-" Robin stops himself to duck, dodging a knife thrown his way. "Less talking, more fighting!" He cried out, rushing over to Adam, who had just thrown the knife. He dodged another attack, knocking the man to the side and slamming his body into the man's chest, while Kid Flash rushed to Jones.

Within minutes they were both laying on the ground, unconscious. But neither boy was gloating as Robin rushed to Batman's side.

"Batman!" He cried out, shaking his mentor and father. "Kid help me get this off" He sounded alarmed, but in his defence, not as much as Wally would expect him to. He had obviously been doing this longer.

"But Flash" Wally says, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He couldn't lose his uncle.. not after everything.. not after his parents.

"Kid!" Robin hisses and the speedster obeys, rushing over to Batman and helping Robin lift the beam. Luckily for them it wasn't heavy, and they managed to push it off Batman, who in turn turned on his side, coughing from the smoke and being able to breathe properly again.

"You okay?" Robin asks and Batman grimaces, nodding and slowly rising to his feet. He touched his chest gently, testing himself for broken bones.

"Probably bruised" Batman grimaces and turns to Kid Flash. "Have you seen Flash?" At this Wally shakes his head, trembling ever so slightly on the spot. Which, if people ever brought it up, he would write it off as vibrating, as a side-effect of being a speedster.

"We will find him" Robin whispers, nudging Wally slightly, who nods and smiled at the younger boy, taking a shaky breath.

And true to Robin's word, they did. He was a couple of meters away from Batman, hidden behind some rocks that had fallen down and his arm had been trapped under, and he had passed out when they found him. Wally immediately sped over to his uncle, sliding to his knees and hands on his uncle's shoulders.

"Unc- Flash!" Wally whispered and he gleamed as Flash blinked sluggishly.

"Hey kid" He rasped and Wally immediately rushed to the other side, getting rid of the rocks that were trapping his uncle's arm before attempting to host him up by his good arm. "Kid" Barry called out, causing Wally to stop.

"I'm okay, just gimme a moment" Barry said, taking a shaky breath and cradling his own broken arm. "You did good Kid, thanks" Wally gleamed slightly, despite his beating heart. For his first mission, first real mission, he felt good. He saved Batman, despite Robin most likely being able to beat these guys himself.

And he saved his uncle, again, despite Batman and Robin probably being able to save Flash on their own. Or Flash not even being here if it weren't for him.

"You both did" Batman said. "But we have to move now" Wally looked up at the building, still burning. And the four heroes quickly made their way out.

March 16th, 2007. 23:38

In all honestly, he should've been impressed by seeing the batcave, especially after hearing so much about the place and being so anxious to see it in real life even before he found out Barry was the flash. He should be buzzing with excitement, running around the place but the only thing he could focus on was Batman looking at his uncle arm.

Wally jumped when a hand was suddenly placed on his arm, snapping his head to the side.

"You're hurt as well" Robin states in a small voice, looking at the scorched part of his costume, but Kid shrugs, turning around so Robin couldn't see his back anymore.

"It isn't bad, it will heal" He says but Robin shakes his head.

"Not with your costume on" Robin says but Wally shakes his head furiously.

"Sorry dude, secret identity" Wally says and Robin cackles again.

"Wally I'm a bat, I know everything." Robin says with a grin and Wally recoils, snapping his head towards his uncle.

"It's okay Wally, they know" And true to his uncle's words, albeit laced with pain, his cowl was off, revealing his blond hair.

"Sorry dude" Wally says, heart beating in his chest as he takes a step backwards.

"KF don't be stubborn!" Robin snaps, walking over to the ginger but Wally speeds off, appearing besides his uncle.

"KF?" He asks warily.

"Short for Kid Flash" Robin shrugs, looking at all three heroes with a confused expression. Why was Wally running away from him? Why didn't he want him to patch him up?

"Robin maybe it's better to go upstairs kiddo" Barry says softly, looking at Batman, who seemed to catch up on why Wally was acting so strange. Robin frowned, taking a step forwards again, towards his own mentor.

"Why? I can help him, it's just a burn" Robin asks, not demanding, but asking. Because even if he didn't know what was going on, he knew something was going on. He felt this wasn't just Wally being stubborn or anything like it, something more was going on.

"Because I don't want you to see dude" Wally breathes out, feeling slightly guilty as Robin's expression falters, a hopeless look on his face almost.

"See what?" Robin questions softly and Wally looks at his uncle instead, who nudges him slightly, leaving the choice up to his nephew.

"I don't want you to see my scars" Wally whispers, looking down.

"We all have scars Wally, it's part of our job. You don't have to ashamed of them" Robin says, even more confused right now.

"Because they're not from being a superhero, I've only been one for a month Rob" Wally states, choking up on a sob and reaches out for his uncle. Barry nods, averting his attention from his own arm as Bruce put a quick brace on it, as it would heal within a few hours and making a whole cast would be redundant.

"Wally isn't my biological son Robin" Barry says, and Wally smiles sadly when Barry said he wasn't his 'biological' son, not just 'isn't my son'. "His parents… they abused him and it left scars" Wally winces at the mention. Robin falls silent at the message, overwhelmed by what he just heard.

Wally fidgets uneasily before Robin breaks the silence. "How long?"

"Aunt Iris discovered last September. She and uncle Barry took me in." There was a hint of vulnerability in Wally's voice, he sounded like a scared and frightened kid. Which wasn't odd considering what he had gone through and what he was talking about at the moment.

Barry places a gentle hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Robin is right though kid, we need to look at those burns you got" He says softly and Wally sighs, nodding shyly. Ultimately it was Bruce who helped Wally out of the costume as Barry still had his arm broken. In the meantime Robin had walked up to Wally, both boys sitting down in the bed and Robin staying close as a form of comfort.

Barry smiled sadly, he was right after all, they did get along.

"Most scars are gone" Bruce notices and Barry hums.

"We noticed, perks of being a speedster" Barry snickers sadly. "Though the worst ones will never fade completely"

"I can still see some of them faintly" Bruce says and Barry nods again as Bruce looks at the fading scars and ignoring the bigger ones that would never heal.

"Our metabolism isn't magic, we just heal extremely fast so the scars disappear quicker while some never disappear" Barry says. "Fortunately, less explaining to others" He shrugs and Wally winces slightly at the sentence.

Robin shakes his head swiftly. "I wouldn't care about the scars. We all have them" The boy mumbles and Wally smiled slightly.

"Thanks dude"

April 14th, 2007. 10:34

It had been a month since Robin and Wally met each other in person. And true to Barry's expectations, they quickly became good friends. They patrolled a couple of times before Robin suddenly called it off for a few nights for 'family business', which Wally found rather suspicious as it was around April fool's day but Barry warned him not to pry.

But after that they started patrolling again and occasionally they hung out at the cave or more frequently, Wally's house.

"You're not American, are you?" Wally suddenly asks and Robin looks at him with a sceptical look, slight panic rising up.

"Why do you ask?" Robin asks, looking up from his computer to look at his ginger friend. Wally smirks.

"You have an accent, my aunt from Europe has one as well so I just figured" Wally shrugs and Robin smirks.

"Well you're right" Robin admits, silently questioning if he should admit this, but Wally had a way of making him open up. "English isn't my mother tongue, my ancestors aren't even American"

At this Wally snorts. "Figured that one dude. You're not exactly Caucasian looking" Wally points out with air quotes and Robin smirks, glancing at his skin for a second before looking up again.

"Problem?" He challenges with a smirk.

"With your race? Nope" Wally snickers. "You as a person? Got my doubts" Robin proceeds to throw a pillow at the speedster, who caught it with ease.

"Harsh dude" Robin snickers. "You adore me"

"Adore you? You're like the annoying little brother I never had." Wally retorts with a grin, fully expecting an insult thrown back at him but Robin falls silent at the remark, shrugging after a few seconds.

"I always wanted an older brother"

April 29th, 2007. 01:34

"Barry!" Robin cried out as he hurried over to Barry's and Iris' room, opening it without waiting for permission but averting his eyes.

"Robin?" Barry mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Wally's having a nightmare… it's bad" Robin said, trembling slightly. It was then that Barry finally started to hear the whimpers and the words that were muffled because of the distance between the rooms. Immediately Barry stood up.

Iris didn't say anything. Of course worried for her nephew but already too familiar with Wally's nightmares not to be startled by it. And knowing that one would be enough to calm Wally down. And after a month or so, Wally's relationship with Barry had grown so much that Wally trusted the blond as much as his aunt, despite knowing the latter longer.

And that bond only strengthened after Wally discovered Barry was the Flash, and especially after Wally got his powers.

Robin was silent the whole way back to Wally's room but for once Barry didn't comment on Robin's silence.

One because he knew that he was worried about Wally, and the best way to calm Robin down was to calm his nephew down. And two because he too was worried about his nephew. And while he cared about Dick deeply, knowing what he had been through, Wally had a priority right now.

Wally was tangled in his sheets, brows furrowed and sweat running down his face and his back drenched in it as well. He was crying out softly, mumbling words like mom and dad, and stop before whimpering in pain he wasn't actually feeling, but remembering.

Barry crouched down next to his nephew. "Wally" Barry said sternly, shaking his nephew. "Wally wake up, it's just a nightmare" Barry continued, a little more gentle this time. Robin was at Wally's side as well, looking at his best friend with worried eyes.

Wally whimpered again before he rapidly blinked, eyes opening to reveal red tinted eyes and tears blurring his piercing green eyes.

"Hey kid" Barry smiled, rubbing Wally's back to comfort the now trembling boy.

"I-it was a n-nightmare?" Wally's voice was shaking and Barry nods, helping his nephew up. Wally remains tensed, not really moving but Barry does instead, wrapping his arms tightly around his nephew and bringing him closer. Wally reaches for Barry's arm, holding it tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him sane and he cried silent tears.

"Walls?" Robin whispers after a short silence and Wally tiredly looks up to his best friend.

"I'm sorry" he whispers and Robin frowns, worry temporarily shoved aside.

"What for?"

Wally rubs the tears away tiredly. "That you had to see that" Wally mumbles.

"Wally don't" Robin says with a frown. "I thought you knew better." And they both knew better. After all, both boys had experienced something bad, something terrible. And both occasionally let something slip up, and by now they both knew roughly what the other had gone through.

Robin knew about Wally's parents being abusive. But not too many details. And Wally knew that Dick's parents weren't around anymore, and that he wasn't American.

And they knew better than to apologise for sharing something like this with each other.

""m sorry" Wally mumbles again, slumping fully against his uncle.

July 21th, 2007. 00:36

"Batman we need help!" KF cried through the comm, falling to his knees and cradling the little bird in his lap. Robin coughed weakly at the distant sound of voices, blood hacking up and streaming down the side of his mouth.

"Wally" Robin rasps and KF grasps Robin's weak hold, comm link completely forgotten.

"No names in the field dude" KF grins weakly, quickly unclipping Robin's cape and pressing it against the biggest wound. Robin groans in pain, sweat dripping down his forehead. Wally winces as another explosion was heard, looking up. "Stay here" You know, if you weren't already critically injured.

The speedster stood up as quickly as possible, putting himself between the three henchmen and the injured bird. No words were exchanged, something he usually did, but not now, not when his best friend was bleeding out on him and Flash was off-world and Batman was too far away.

Wally narrowed his eyes, zipping over to the three henchmen and ducking, striking one from behind and delivering a powerful kick to the other. They both went down quickly, one with a grunt and one with a cry of pain directly after his knee snapped. But Wally didn't pay attention to it, quickly jumping to his feet.

He rushed at the other, watching the first one he had kicked down get up as well. The goon swung out and KF quickly countered with a fist of his own, striking the ribs. The goon went down and KF quickly turned around to block another fist coming his way, striking the man in the face and feeling the nose give out on contact.

He swung out again but the goon ducked, delivering a kick to his side. Wally stumbled, ducking as the other goon swung again as well and he cried out in rage, delivering another punch to the ribs and feeling it break on contact. He knew he could, with all the speed they had, it was futile to think they still had a normal punching capacity.

Like Batman and Robin had.

But he rarely used it, because he wanted to be better than the goons, better than his parents. But right now, his best buddy was injured, tied to the ground so Wally was unable to run him out of here. And he was going to protect him.

"Don't move!" The goon with the broken bone cried out, pointing a gun. Wally's eyes widened behind the cowl, because the gun wasn't pointed at him, it was pointed at Robin. Two goons down, Wally grit his teeth, and he was going to lose to this one goon. Blood was streaming down his face from the broken nose, and he was determined to get his revenge.

And unfortunately for Wally, getting revenge on him meant the goon hurting Dick.

"If you shoot you're dead" Kid Flash growled, narrowing his eyes. Even he wasn't sure if it was a bluff anymore. He'd be damned if he let anything happen to his best friend, his pretty much only friend.

"You don't have the guts" The goon smirked before he moved his finger. KF's eyes widened as he saw the bullet fly out of the gun, and with Robin tied to the ground and injured, there was only one thing to do.

Pain was the first thing his brain registered, and then that he was stumbling backwards, green eyes widening. The bullet had pierced his shoulder, lodging itself into his flesh and splattering his yellow suit with crimson blood. The goon blinked, not having seen KF move so fast, but he wasn't done.

Before he knew what was happening, the younger speedster was in front of him, taking the gun and having it pointed at his own face.

"I missed" The goon snickered, glancing at the bullet wound oozing blood.

"I didn't" Wally growled, dropping the gun and delivering a hard blow to the jaw of the man, who dropped to the ground, knocked out as well. Wally cried out in frustration and pain, pressing his hand over the bullet wound, certainly not the first one but certainly not the least painful. They all were.

He searched the guy's pockets, smiling through the pain as his hands found a knife. And after allowing himself a few seconds to get used to the pain he rushed back to Robin, using the knife to slice through the thick ropes.

"KF?" Robin spluttered again but Wally paid no attention to it, bringing his good arm up to the comm link.

"Batman" He growled, hissing in pain.

"Kid Flash what is your status?" Batman acknowledged him, and Wally could hear the worry behind the words.

"Rob is injured, I was shot. He needs medical attention now!" There was a silence, just a few seconds before Batman spoke again.

"Bring him to the cave if you can" With the bullet wound, Wally added grimly. "Agent A and Doctor Leslie will be there to help you" Help Robin. Or at least, Robin getting top priority.

"I will get him back Batman" Wally spoke confidently, leaving the comm link. "Okay buddy, I hope you didn't eat too much candy cause I don't think my arm can handle it" Wally muttered and Robin's eyes fluttered open, grinning and showing his blood-stained teeth.

July 21th, 2007. 01:02

"Fuck" Wally cursed through his teeth, setting Robin down and using the wall for support. He pressed a hand against his shoulder, feeling it throb relentlessly even without the hand against the wound. He looked down at Robin, who was pale and sweating, and still bleeding. He coughed again, mumbling something.

"Mă doare" Wally frowned despite the pain.

"Dude?"

"Spune-i mamei" He continued to mumble, trashing slightly, as much as his injuries would allow.

"Dude is this your .. mother tongue?" Wally whispered, still holding his best friend tightly. Shit. Robin cried out in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Wally slipped his arms under Robin's body again with a hiss of pain, almost biting through his tongue as pain flared up again. Robin continued to mumble words in a language he didn't understand.

"Don't lose yourself now Rob" Wally mumbled, speeding off again.

It was 10 minutes later that Wally finally entered the batcave, Batman being the first one to take the Boy Wonder from his arms. Wally immediately collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain and too exhausted to press down on his bleeding wound.

"Master Batman, there is nothing you can do for him now, please attend to our other guest" He heard from somewhere in the cave, recognising the voice as Agent A. He knew that wasn't a superhero that went out at night, but it was someone who helped Batman and Robin with staying alive every night, and someone who had to conceal his identity.

After a few seconds Wally felt an arm creep around his waist, another one under his knees before he was lifted and placed on the table. Wally blinked furiously, recognising the Dark knight before him. His jaw was set and he had a troubled look. He was worried about Robin.

"Hold still" Batman instructed him as he cut KF's costume away around the wound. "You might want to contact the Flash" He continued and KF nodded tiredly, legs dangling off the bed as Batman stood in front of him, grabbing something before digging into Wally's shoulder to get the bullet out.

Wally bit down on his tongue to keep him from screaming out.

July 21th, 2007. 03:02

"Hei" Robin mumbles, opening his blurry eyes. Batman smiled slightly, placing a comforting hand on his son's arm.

"English chum" Robin blinked again, brows furrowed before he saw Wally sitting next to him as well.

"Hey" He corrected himself, before he spotted the bandage. "Bullet?"

"Unfortunately" Wally grimaces and Robin smiled, leaning back into the pillow in exhaustion. "I'm glad you're alright" Wally admitted and Robin smirks.

"It'll take more to get rid of me" Robin snorts, watching with tired eyes as Bruce stands up, leaving the two boys alone for a moment. The redheaded speedster watches Batman leave as well, turning back to the injured bird when he was gone. There was a silent moment between the two boys.

Both watching each other for injuries. Robin focused on the few bruises that Wally had, and of course the bullet wound. Wally focused on the numerous cuts and slashes hidden by the blanket and the bandages. Wally sighs.

"He said I could stay until you were awake, he wanted to get you home, y'know.. so you could be more comfortable" And Wally had no idea, and wasn't supposed to know, where that 'home' was. "When I was carrying you here... you were talking as well. The same language you were just speaking I guess. Is that like.. a bilingual thing?"

Robin smiles tiredly at the question. He wasn't asking what language it was, Wally was just genuinely worried about his best friend suddenly not speaking English anymore.

"Not always, but it happens. Sometimes I forget how to say something in Romani, sometimes I forget English"

"Romani?" Wally inquires and Robin feels a jolt of panic, but the pain medicine in his system calms him down enough to smile innocently.

"Wasn't s'possed to say that" He mumbles, closing his eyes.

"Wait does that mean I will forget how to speak English?" Wally snickered and Robin shook his head with a laugh.

"Taking French classes isn't enough" Robin snorts and Wally laughs.

"Just making sure.." Wally is silent for a moment. "I'm glad you're alright.. I was worried"

"Don't be.. from what I see, you protected me" Robin eyes gaze at the bandage for a moment before stiffening a yawn. Wally smirks.

"Sleep, before Batman puts a bullet in my other shoulder for keeping you up" Wally snickers and Robin grins tiredly, closing his eyes. "Night dude" Wally breathes out as he stands up, cradling his arm and looking at Batman, as a sign for him to take Robin somewhere more comfortable.

July 31th, 2007. 15:56

"Dude!" Wally cried out as he entered his own room, looking at the figure behind his computer with wide eyes almost. "What are you doing?" Wally asked, dropping his bag and walking up to the computer. Robin seemingly ignores him, looking at the enormous amount of data that was on the computer.

"You have nothing in your search history" Robin muttered with frustration.

"You're going through my search history?!" Wally cried out, ears turning red. "Why?" He tried to reach for Robin's chair to pull it back but Robin simply stood up before he had the change.

"You didn't google it" Robin repeated himself, looking at the ginger before turning back to the computer.

"Google what?" Wally asked, slightly calmer this time but still utterly confused.

"My name, my identity" Robin replied and Wally blinked in confusion. "You know my mother tongue, you know Batman isn't my real dad.. that alone is enough to figure out my identity" Robin cleared up and Wally's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he finally understood what Robin had been trying to say all this time.

"Because you told me Romanian-"

"Romani" Robin corrected with a frown. "There's a difference, they're not even remotely similar"

"Because you told me Romani was your first language.. and not many Americans are Romani who now live in Gotham.. I mean you live in Gotham right?" Robin raises an eyebrow at him with an 'are you serious right now?' look and Wally snickers before turning serious again.

"You were afraid I was going to google it and figure out your identity by myself?" Wally looks at his best friend, who nods almost shyly, a word Wally thought he'd never use with Robin. Wally sighs, walking up to his bed and sitting down on the ground with his back against the bed.

"Rob" Wally started, causing Rob to actually look at him, eyes hidden with the sunglasses "I don't care about your identity.. well I want to know sure. But it's not important for our friendship. I've been in this business long enough to know that your mask isn't really a mask"

Wally stopped himself for a moment. And no further explanation was needed to be honest. Because they both had known since the beginning that being a hero meant creating as much distance between your mask and your civilian identity. Wally was a slightly different case but he too was himself when he was KF.

The Wally at school, the quiet, lonely and anxious ginger was him, but only because of his parents. When he was KF, he didn't think about his parents, he didn't fear them as much, and he could just be himself…

He knew Barry had to act clumsy and nerdy in real life, like he was helpless beyond science. Oliver had to act like the spoiled billionaire so no one would suspect him of being the Green Arrow. And he was sure that that was the same with Robin. That Robin was who he really was, and whoever was behind the mask, was actually just a mask.

He didn't care that much about Rob's identity.

"Your real name isn't who you are, so no, I didn't google it. Because I wouldn't betray that trust for something so insignificant"

And I wouldn't want any of my friends, or my only friend, digging into my past to find out things I didn't want to tell just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

October 2nd, 2010. 16:15

Wally sighed, stopping in front of his house and opening the door with a soft click and walking inside the house. He stopped for a second, a weird feeling attacking him and he looked around, slowly walking over to the living room. Before he could walk into the living room however, Iris appeared.

"What's wrong?" Wally immediately asks and Iris frowns slightly, taking his hand.

"Nothing bad, don't worry" She immediately tries to ease him, taking a breath. "Mary is here" Immediately Wally tenses, looking at his aunt to see if she was joking but she wasn't, her voice filled with worry almost.

"Why?" He asks, gaze darkening slightly.

"Maybe it's better to hear her out" Iris spoke but Wally shakes his head, ripping his hand from Iris' hand and taking a step backwards.

"I told you before, I don't want to see her" Wally frowns and Iris sighs, stepping forwards and taking a hold of her nephew again.

"She's saying goodbye Wally" Iris spoke gently and Wally looks up with a frown. "She wanted to see you one last time. I told you it was up to you, and you're welcome to decline but I don't want you walking out and regretting it Wally." She continued, stroking his cheek and running her fingers through his hair.

Wally sighs. "Okay" He agreed, Iris smiling at him and turning around for him to walk ahead. Wally waited for a few seconds before walking into the living room, immediately spotting his biological mom sitting on the couch. Her head immediately snapped upwards, locking eyes with Wally.

"Wallace" She spoke, standing up but Wally took a step backwards, shaking his head. Immediately Mary sat back down, looking at him.

"Iris told me you were moving" He spoke, but both Mary and Iris understood the demanding tone Wally was using. He wanted Mary to continue, explain that sentence, and especially; say what she wanted to say and be gone.

"I am, I'm moving back to New Orleans" She said and Wally fell silent, sitting down on the chairs as far away from his mom as possible.

"Why New Orleans?" Wally asks, tensing slightly. Mary sighs gently, rubbing her hands.

"Your grandma would take me to New Orleans during the holidays, she used to live near it. It holds good memories" Mary explains and Wally nods slightly.

"That's all?" Wally asks, a little bit rude but he didn't care. She didn't deserve him being civil towards her, not after everything she has done to him in the past. Not protecting him from his dad, starting the abuse in some twisted way and never admitting his dad was in the wrong in the past.

And not Wally.

"Not all of it" Mary says softly, looking down again. "These past 4 years in prison, made me realise something" Mary continues and Wally snorts, glaring at his mom but Mary didn't react to the glare.

"I still love your father Wally, and for that I am sorry" Mary spoke and Wally stays still. "But I realise that I was wrong, I was caught up in having a perfect family that I didn't realise I already had a perfect son-"

"Don't try mom, you're not convincing me" Wally interrupted, gaze darkening.

"I wasn't trying to" She whispers, looking up shyly again and flinching away at the gaze her son was giving her. "Your father was wrong, what he did.. I should've stopped him. And I didn't."

You should have. But Wally didn't say it out loud.

"I know this does not make anything right, I left you alone for 11 years. But I'm glad Rudy was caught, I'm glad you live with Iris and Barry right now and gave you the love we never could and never deserved to receive from you. I want you to know I'm proud of you, and I know that doesn't mean much, but I wanted to tell you nevertheless" Mary said.

She falls silent for a second, rubbing her hands as a nervous tic.

"I asked for a divorce, I don't want to start a new life with his name haunting me" Mary says and Wally grimaces, he was still called that. And Iris still had her old name as well, both tied to Rudolph.

Iris and Barry were standing near the end of the living room, watching mother and son interact. Barry had his arms around Iris, rubbing it up and down to comfort her. He knew Iris wanted nothing more than get Mary away from Wally, he wanted to do the same thing, but they both understood this was better in the long run.

"Don't think I can forgive you" Wally whispers after a few seconds, tears lingering in his eyes. "You've hurt me too much for me to do so"

"I know sweetie" Mary answers honestly. "And I don't expect you to do so. That's why I'm moving towards New Orleans, so you won't see me anymore. I just wanted you to know that I realise your dad and I were wrong, and I am proud of what you've become and I'm glad Iris and Barry took you in" She continues before standing up.

She looked at Iris and Barry, smiling shyly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for Wally, you gave him the love we couldn't give him and the love he deserved" Iris nodded, not saying anything, and Mary turned to Wally. She hesitated for a second, as if she was debating whether to reach out for him, but stayed rooted.

"Thank you for listening to me Wally, I know that wasn't easy for you. But from now you won't have to see me anymore. Take care" She spoke, stopping again for a second before turning around, fully prepared to walk away from her son's life for the final time before something caught her arm.

She whirled around, watching Wally latching his hand around her wrist. Immediately he released the limb, taking a step back.

"I-I… " He started, fidgeting slightly. "I can't see you right now mom, and I don't think I ever will. But you're still my mom…" He stopped himself but Mary smiled sadly, understanding what Wally was trying to say.

"I don't have a number or an address right now.. but I know Iris' number, I will make sure you get mine" Mary opted and Wally looks up.

"I won't call you" Wally stated. "Not anytime soon, but maybe.. in a few years"

"I will be waiting" Mary smiled and Wally bowed his head, not looking up as Mary leaves his house for good, or when both Iris and Barry wrap their arms around him.

November 25th, 2005. 19:16

"I'll be better, please dad" Wally begged, voice small as he latched himself onto his dad's jacket. Rudy glared down at him, an almost disgusted look on his face and he kicked his son away from him, ignoring the cry of pain as Wally landed on the floor with a small thud, barely audible.

"No dad" Wally cried out, as his dad slammed the door shut right in front of him. He sank to the ground, fingers digging into the cold hard floor he was sitting on. "Please" He hiccupped, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to look at the door. There was no door, no open windows and no light.

Everything was dark around him.

The basement was clammy and cold, cold wind entering through the cracks in the darkened windows, making him shiver.

"Please let me out" He whimpered, reaching out with his fingers to find the staircase leading to the door. He was only wearing his pajamas, and goosebumps were already all over his arms.

Wally carefully walked up the stairs, reaching out in the dark until his hands stopped on the door and he started hitting it, trying to make enough sound for his mom to hear.

"Mom?!" He cried out, hitting the door again. "Let me out" His voice was already starting to sound weak and he sunk to the ground, continuously hitting the wooden door, until it was opened suddenly. Wally tumbled forwards, landing on the ground and blinking at the sudden light.

He looked up hopefully but instantly paled as he saw his dad looming over him.

"You better keep quiet" He grumbled, reaching down and grabbing Wally's arm, who in turn whimpered, too afraid to raise his voice. Rudy gave him a push, causing Wally to fall down the few stairs until he hit the hard ground again, whimpering and curling up.

"Please, I'll be good, I don't like the dark" Wally ranted, scrambling backwards until he couldn't, the wall digging into his back.

"And I don't like my son slagging off" Rudy frowned, walking over to Wally, who was now trapped between his dad and the wall. "If you would just learn" Rudy hissed past his teeth before grabbing Wally's shirt, lifting him before he struck out. Wally cried in pain as his dad's fist hit his cheek.

Wally whimpered, head lolled backwards but Rudy struck him again, and again.

After what felt like an eternity Rudy released his son, who fell to the ground with a pained wheesh. His nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his cheek. And everything hurt, his dad hadn't stopped after hitting his face, hitting his ribs, his stomach and not even sparing his arms.

"D-don't ..leave" Wally wheezes. He didn't want to be alone, he couldn't be alone.

Rudy didn't look at him, rubbing the blood off his knuckles as much as he could before grumbling something and leaving, shutting the door loudly. Wally's eyes widened in the dark, the sound of the door locking reaching his ears.

"N-N.. No" Wally whimpered, trying to stand up again but he collapsed onto himself, pain lacing up his spine. He tried crawling but he stopped, crying out again and collapsing on top of his own arms. "P-please… d-dad" He whispered, curling in on himself and closing his eyes tightly.

He didn't sleep at all that night.

Only to be locked in the basement again the next night as punishment for falling asleep in class.

October 4th, 2010. 13:54

"So you haven't told Iris or Barry you're coming here today?" Dick asks as they both walk across the parking lot, Wally next to him and obviously tense with fear by coming here again.

"I haven't" Wally whispers, looking down at his younger friend. "Should I have?" There wasn't a bite in Wally's voice, the question sincere, but Dick just shrugs.

"I don't see why you should have, I was just surprised" Dick answers, looking at his best friend as they once again step into the building where his dad was being held. But this time, it was just the two of them walking in.

"Dang you weren't joking when you said he was going alone"

And Roy joining them at the prison. Wally smiled slightly, accepting the small hug Roy offered him, looking around the prison again. It hadn't changed in the few days, did he expect it to have changed? It was still the same, high security prison where his dad had been locked up for years.

"Thanks for coming" Wally spoke and Roy looked at him with an 'always' look, not like Wally didn't know that already. He knew both him and Dick were ready to come with him any day at any hour. That's what brothers were for, and he was prepared to do the exact same thing if Roy or Dick asked for it.

Roy lead the way towards the counter where they had to show their identifications.

Neither of them spoke as they stuffed their lockers with all the stuff they couldn't take with them towards the holding cells before they were led towards another room, this time his dad was already waiting for them when they entered the room, instead of having to wait for him to come.

And Wally didn't know which was worse.

"Hello.. son" Rudy cautiously said and Wally winced slightly, but walked over to the glass, sitting down in front of his dad without hesitation.

"I thought I said I wasn't your son" Wally responded calmly, glaring slightly before rubbing his forehead to force his muscles to relax. He could feel Dick and Roy stand on either side of him, for which he was glad. Rudy looked at them, looking at Dick first before his eyes slowly travelled towards Roy.

"Who is this?" He asks and Roy narrowed his eyes at the gaze, but Rudy didn't back down, not afraid of someone who could never possibly hurt him.

"I'm Roy Harper, we're friends" Roy looks at Wally for a second before smirking. "Brothers actually" Rudy frowns, studying Roy's face before the frown disappears.

"I know you" Rudy breathes out, a smirk on his expression. "Befriending two billionaire sons, I taught you well" Rudy snickers and Wally shakes his head in disgust.

"You didn't teach me anything, and I don't care about the money"

"So ungrateful" Rudy muttered, a thoughtful look appearing on his face again. "I mean it can't be easy for Iris and Barry, taking you in before either could really start a career"

Wally stiffened slightly at the implication. Him being taken in messing up Barry's and Iris' careers? He thought about it before, he felt guilty over it sure. Barry and Iris had been too young to raise a 11 year old boy, but it had never intervened with their work. That's what they assured him.

"With all due respect, they both have good and well paying careers, they don't need extra money" Dick glares, turning towards Wally and Roy for a second but Roy just snorts at the sentence. He knew Dick loved that sentence, 'with all due respect'. It sounded formal, and polite, but most people deserved none.

Like Wally's dad.

And the fact that 'with all due respect' was mostly followed by the most disrespectful remark didn't hurt either.

"Why did you come back here?" Rudy glares. "To smile at my misery?"

"I thought about it" Wally remarked with a sneer but shakes his head. "But no, I'm not like you. I don't enjoy someone else's misery" He added, looking straight at his father. He looked just as bad as the last time he had seen him. He had lost a significant amount of weight, as he couldn't drink any alcohol in prison and didn't have endless amount of food.

He had a dirty stubble on his chin and he looked slightly pale in the bright orange outfit he was forced to wear. And at the same time his eyes seemed haunted, tired. He didn't pity his dad, but he seemed to be exhausted, bags still lingering under his eyes. He also had a new scar running down his arm.

But he already knew the story behind that one, so he didn't ask. Iris didn't say much about it, not explicitly, but he could figure it out himself. Apparently even prisoners didn't like when others hurt women and children. So his dad being an abuser didn't sit well with other prisoners.

"Then tell me son," Rudy starts and Wally clenches his fists at the title. "Why are you here? Last time you said you never wanted to see me"

"I don't know" Wally replies honestly. "I don't know what I want, what I expected.. closure perhaps" Wally continues and Rudolph raises his head slightly, gazing down at Wally, eyes drawn towards the hand Roy carefully placed on Wally's shoulder, squeezing it softly. Before he slowly rested his gaze on Wally again.

"And like I said the last time, you're not getting an apology, the only thing I regret is getting caught" Rudolph spoke and Dick glares at the man.

"Then I hope you don't regret rotting in prison for the rest of your life" Wally spoke lowly and Rudy chuckles actually.

"I seriously doubt it's going to be that long, but we'll see" He spoke and Wally tenses at the chuckle, and at the sentence. He didn't even want to imagine his dad being released any time soon, or released in the first place.

"Either way, your visits will be over from now on" Wally continues, watching his dad's eyes widen slightly before a frown appeared on his face. "You haven't heard have you?" Wally chuckles, feeling a weird sense of victory wash over him at the confused expression of his dad.

"Heard what?" Rudy growled lowly.

"Mom moved away, she won't be visiting you." Wally spoke and Rudy's gaze darkened significantly.

"Also, she's no longer called Mary West" Dick chimed in, cackling shyly at the disapproving gaze Rudy had now directed towards him. He wasn't intimidated at all, having had worse than this from every other criminal in Gotham. Besides, no matter how hard he tried, Rudy could never hurt him even if he wanted to.

"So you are a rich snob after all" Rudy comments, standing up from his place. "Don't bother coming here again son"

"Wasn't planning on any time soon, dad" Wally snorts, watching Rudy leave the room, glancing around for one more time as the officers handcuffed him again. Wally was silent as the door closed, leaving the three of them alone with one more officer. Roy and Dick both stayed on either side of Wally.

Roy still had his hand on Wally's shoulder, and Wally slowly looked up, wiping the stray tears that were forced out of his eyes.

"Ready?" Dick asks softly and Wally nods, standing up from the chair.

"Thanks for coming dudes" He breathes and Roy just snorts, wrapping an arm around Wally and dragging him towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

November 9, 2006. 14:15

It wasn't the best day, the best month, to be having this kind of thing right now, but Wally was ready to testify, and he had. It had just taken a week and a half for it to move to court officially. Barry and Iris were just glad the court was today, and not in two days. He didn't need that kind of stress on his own birthday.

Luckily that wasn't the case, and sadly, Wally hadn't even realised that it was his birthday soon, and hadn't celebrated it before, so he didn't know what the hype was all about.

Still, that didn't make this situation any less difficult.

"You okay?" Iris whispers, squeezing Wally's arm, bringing him a little closer towards her. Wally nodded without speaking, shaking slightly against her. She looked up, catching the gaze of Barry for a second. He was sitting behind them, smiling at them to encourage them.

She smiled right back, returning to the front of the room. The jury was already seated again, and so was the judge.

"Thank you all for coming out here again, please take your seats" The jury spoke, causing the last few remaining people to sit down as well. Iris looked over to her left, their attorney was sitting next to them, a woman with short, nearly bleach blonde hair but natural. She wore minimal make-up and was 37 years old.

She had two kids, one Wally's age.

On the other table, left to Iris, were three people as well. Her table consisted of Wally, the attorney and herself. The other of the other attorney, Rudy and Mary. She heard the judge talking, debriefing on what had happened so far, but she didn't look to the front, she could only stare into the eyes of her brother.

Green eyes piercing hers with absolutely no regret in them.

"I would like to put Wallace Rudolph West as witness" Their attorney announced and Iris took her eyes off her brother, looking down at her nephew instead, who in turn had tensed slightly at the sound of his old name, but he had long agreed to doing this. Iris unhooked the arm that was around her nephew, her hand lingering around his.

He stood up without a sound, his hand lingering for a second before it slipped from his aunt's grasp and he walked to the front, sitting down next to the judge.

His voice was soft but loud enough for it to be heard through the courtroom, which was already small to begin with. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" He said, a vulnerability to his voice that Iris still didn't like hearing, and would probably hate hearing for the rest of her life.

"Wally" The attorney starts, speaking softly and smiling at the child for a second to put his mind at ease as much as she could. "Can you confirm that the statement of Iris Ann West-Allen about your father is correct?"

For a second Wally looks at his aunt, and almost desperate look on his face before he turns his head down. "Yes" He speaks quietly, looking up. "It is true"

"How did he hurt you?" There was an underlying tone in the attorney's voice, a pain at knowing what Wally had gone through. Which was even harder for her as she had a kid as well.

"First he hit me" Wally started, taking a shuddering breath. "He would later kick me, push me.. and then he.. with a belt" Wally finishes, taking another difficult breath and hunching in on himself, making himself as small as possible.

"How many times a week did he do it?" The voice was soft, even if she knew she was allowed to ask these questions, she felt bad for doing so.

"4.. 5, sometimes less, sometimes more" Wally answered honestly, rubbing his fingers anxiously.

"Did your mother hurt you as well?" Wally shook his head. "Did she protect you?" Again Wally shook his head, looking at the direction of his mom, who was staring back at him with lost eyes. Conflicted between feeling betrayal and feeling sadness.

"Did your dad threaten you or your mom?"

"Only me" Wally whispers. Because he did, occasionally, Wally didn't need much more reminding. Nobody would believe him, he deserved it, it would get worse if he told anyone. You better hide the bruises or else..

"Objection your Honour, a child cannot be certain that Mary West was not threatened" The attorney working for Rudy's and Mary's side shouted, standing up. The judge immediately turned to him.

"Objection granted" The judge said and Iris winces slightly. "Wallace's story does not hold value over Mary West's story." The story wasn't that she was being threatened, it was neglect, Mary had no idea what was happening to her son. That was the story they went with.

Iris was almost seething in her chair, glaring at Mary for staying silent. But she stayed put, watching Wally answer a few more questions before the judge deemed it enough, and sent him back to sit next to Iris again.

The last witness to be put forward was the neighbour that was living on the right of their home, the other not willing to testify in court. There wasn't much the woman could provide, apart from the fact that she had never felt.. right around Rudy. She stayed out of his way as much as possible.

But she had never heard anything, or saw anything, that hinted at child abuse. Which could only be seen as a verification of Mary's story of not hearing anything. If the neighbour had heard something, Mary's story could've been proven to be a lie, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"What if they don't believe me?" Wally whispers, looking at his aunt with scared eyes. Barry sighs, looking at his nephew. The judge and jury were currently gone, debating on the punishment they deemed right for Rudy and Mary, and what would happen to Wally after this, if they could adopt him, or if he had to go back to his parents.

"They will, we have evidence remember? You won't have to go back" But even Iris was unsure, despite the almost guarantee their attorney had given them. She still feared that the judge would hand her nephew back to her brother.

"Besides, the Flash would never let that happen" Barry smiled and Wally grinned shyly. Wally was about to respond the door to the court room opened again, showing the jury and the judge walking back in, the door closing. Barry glanced at the two redheads in front of him, reluctantly walking back to his seat.

The jury, all except one, and the judge took their seats, a piece of paper in the hands of the jury.

"I have received a note that the jury has arrived at a verdict" Both Iris and Wally stood up, followed by their own attorney and the other side. The spectators stayed seated. "Please publish the verdict" The judge continued, handing the paper over to the jury standing, who took it with an apologetic smile.

"In the superior court of Blue Valley, Wallace West versus Rudolph verdict. On one count of child abuse and neglect in the first degree, the defendant is found guilty and will be serving 25 to life in nobles county jail Minnesota" Wally sucked in a breath, not daring to look at his father right now.

"In the superior court of Blue Valley, Wallace West versus Mary West verdict, on one count of child neglect in the first degree, the defendant is found guilty" Wally could feel his stomach turn, his aunt squeezing his aunt, knowing what was coming. "On one count of child abuse in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty"

Wally winced at the sentence, child neglect, his mother was going away for child neglect alone. He looked to the right, hating the smug expression his father tried to get off his face, before whirling his head towards the judge again.

"She will be serving 3 to 10 years in Woodbury county jail in Sioux city" The jury continued. "Furthermore, both Rudolph and Mary West are unfit to take for their son Wallace West and will lose custody, which will be given to the plaintiff Iris Ann West and Bartholomew Henry Allen"

It took another 2 weeks for the papers to be filled out and for it the legally arranged, but Wally was officially theirs.

September 23, 2006. 02:25

Barry had barely lifted the covers to finally crawl in bed, the Flash costume lazily on the ground and not caring to properly stash it away for the moment when a scream resonated through the house. He snapped his head up, glancing back to Iris, who was now slowly blinking her eyes.

She seemed confused for a moment before she suddenly sat straight up in bed, wide eyes looking at Barry.

"Wally" She gasped, scrambling out of bed. She threw her door open, running straight for the guest room, or rather, Wally's new room. When she entered the room, she stopped right in her tracks, looking at the figure of her nephew, twisted in his own blankets and tears running down his cheeks.

He whimpered, biting back a scream and curling up on himself even more, face twisted with pain. She felt Barry stop behind her as she slowly walked into the room, dropping to her knees in front of the bed and reaching out, using her finger to tuck a piece of hair out of Wally's face.

Wally blinked sluggishly, tears blurring his vision and iris stroked his cheek. "It's okay Wally" She whispers but Wally flinches away from her, crawling backwards.

"I'm sorry" He gasped breathlessly, and before either Iris or Barry could stop him he crawled backwards enough to meet the end of the bed, tumbling off and hitting the floor with a loud thud. Wally cried out in pain, curling into himself again.

"Wally" Iris whispered, rushing over to the other side of the bed but freezing in place as Wally whimpered, staring at her with wide and terrified eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. please d-don't hit me. please. I-I'l be g-good." He whimpered, wrapping his arms over his head and shielding his face from her. Iris blinked, looking up at Barry with terrified eyes. Barry was still, silent as he looked at his nephew but didn't dare to approach him, knowing that would only freak him out.

Iris frowned when Barry didn't say anything, turning back to her shivering nephew.

"Wally" She tried again, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Wally it's me, aunt Iris. I won't hurt you, you know that" She spoke gently but Wally refused to look at her, body tense and muscles almost snapping at the tension he unconsciously put on them out of fear.

Wally merely whimpered, still hiding his face and Iris scooted a little closer, rubbing his back and ignoring how it was drenched with sweat, continuing to comfort him. Eventually he went limp and Iris carefully placed his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair. She glanced at Barry before starting to sing softly.

She didn't have the best singing voice, but it seemed like Wally didn't care as he relaxed in her hold, but still numbly staring ahead of him. Barry sighed, running a hand over his face and sitting down on the edge of the bed, not disturbing his wife as she continued to sing to her nephew.

His nephew.

"I'm sorry" Wally mumbled after a few minutes and Iris looked down with a sad expression on her face. But the tone in Wally's voice was different, and Iris immediately understood that he wasn't apologising for whatever his father taught him was wrong, he was apologising for waking her up, for bothering her.

He wasn't seeing Rudy anymore, but Iris. And he wasn't afraid, but guilty and embarrassed instead.

"Don't be" Iris whispered softly, still running her fingers through Wally's hair. The latter blinked a couple of times, wiping away his own tears and sluggishly getting up, looking away from the two adults. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Iris whispers, looking at Barry for a second.

Wally bites his lip, wincing before shaking his head.

"I-it's okay, you don't have to stay. I'll be alright" Wally mumbled, looking up at his aunt but Iris shook her head.

"I won't, ever" Iris spoke sternly, stroking the side of his head with a small smile. "That's not how it normally works Wally. Mary may have, but I won't leave you like this" She explained him and Wally winced at the mention of his mother, still fifty fifty on the whole situation. He knew his parents did something wrong.

But at the same time he couldn't just let them go, carry on with his life.

"Let's get you cleaned up first" Iris spoke, a little hesitant herself and helping up her nephew. "I know you have work tomorrow, you don't have to stay" Iris whispers softly and Barry looks at Wally with an almost hopeless expression before he nods, following Iris and Wally but walking into his and Iris' bedroom instead of the bathroom.

Iris started the shower, placing a towel next to the shower before turning back to Wally. He had already lost his shirt and Iris winced at the display of his back, old and new wounds running up and down his back, scars littered across the skin. Wally noticed Iris' stare, shuffling uneasily.

"I will be right outside" Iris whispered, walking out of the bathroom. She closed the door but never heard Wally lock the door from the inside. She waited for a few minutes before the door opened again, Wally looking at her.

"This is new to me" He whispers, and Iris understood what he was talking about. Someone caring for him. "Mom would just ignore me.. if she even heard me" He continued, looking down again.

"I am not your mom" Iris whispers, and Wally looks to the side, setting his jaw.

"I don't want you to be, aunt Iris." He whispers before finally looking at his aunt. The latter smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger ginger, bringing him closer. She was cautiously, the movement slow and the hug not too tight but Wally didn't struggle or tense, relaxing in the embrace.

September 9th, 2018. 20:34

"Don't look so weird Damian" Dick laughs as Damian gazes at Artemis' stomach with mild disgust. Both Wally and Dick laugh at Damian's expression but Artemis just smirks knowingly.

"Dick's right, you were made the same way" Artemis says, rubbing her swollen belly with a smile on her face. Damian clicks with his tongue, the frown still present on his face.

"Mother grew me in an artificial womb, I was not made like 'this'" Damian scoffs and Artemis rolls her eyes with shake.

"Charming as ever Damian" She remarks and Damian just huffs, plopping on the couch. He looks up at Dick, who was chatting with Wally right now, probably making sure the couple was really okay with looking after Damian for the night, with Artemis being over 8 months pregnant and all, and with his background.

The two first sidekicks chatted for some time before Dick turned back to his little brother, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Damian shrugs off. Or tries to at least before Dick puts his hand on his shoulder again, this time Damian lets it sit. Not because he enjoyed it, which he definitely didn't, but because he knew how annoyingly persistent Dick could be.

"Behave yourself 'kay?" Dick grins and Damian scowls at the bright smile, mumbling a goodbye in Arabic before watching Dick leave, leaving him alone with Artemis and Wally. People he weren't foreigners with, but never stayed over. It felt strange being at their place without Grayson.

"I can take care of myself" Damian says once Dick was gone and Wally laughs.

"I don't doubt that kid" He voices and Damian raises an eyebrow at him.

"Just because Grayson likes you, doesn't mean I do" He comments and Wally rolls his eyes, putting two hands on either one of Artemis' shoulders, massaging it for a few seconds. He wore the same cocky grin on his face like always, knowing Damian too well to take the insult to heart.

Even if they had only known him for a little less than half a year.

"I know you do, don't need to be a bat for that" Wally commented before standing up again. "Come on, I'll show you your room" The speedster said, gesturing Damian to follow him. For a second Damian was tempted to just stay put but he sighed eventually, standing up and following Grayson's best friend through the house

It wasn't a particular large house, it had three bedrooms. One used by Artemis and Wally, one prepared for the twins that were coming, and one still used for guests, like Damian right now. But he knew that once the twins would grow up, they would turn the guest room into one of the bedrooms.

Wally eyed at Damian's bag for a second, surprised to see the kid had brought so little with him. Skip that, he wasn't surprised that he hadn't brought much normal stuff with him. However, what was odd was the lack of weapons that he brought, if he should believe Dick's word.

But that man was probably also responsible for Damian not bringing any weapons in the first place. And sneaking weapons past Dick, however skilled Damian was, was difficult.

"This is your room" Wally eventually announces, allowing Damian to step inside. "Our room is just across the hall but full disclosure, Artemis doesn't sleep that well anymore so don't be startled by any movement or swearing" Wally says with a grin and Damian just stares at him, not amused by the jokes West was trying to make.

"Why are you afraid West?" He suddenly asks and Wally frowns, shaking his head slightly.

"Afraid? What do you mean?" He asks and Damian clicks his tongue.

"Even if I had not overheard your conversation with Allen or Grayson a few weeks back, your face is an open book" Damian states. "I can see you are afraid to become a father"

"Isn't every father-to-be?" Wally asks and Damian glares at him.

"Not like you, not everyone had your past West" Damian points out and Wally recoils at the mention. "That did not come out the right way" Damian muttered under his breath, the lingering apology actually present this time, but he didn't voice it out loud.

"That's alright.. I guess" Wally said, walking over to the chair in the room and sitting down. "How much do you know?" He asks and once again Damian looks at him with a look. Wally chuckles, lowering his head for a moment and running his fingers through his hair for good measure.

"Everything, you're a bat after all" He mutters to himself and Damian clicks his tongue again. "Then you will also understand why I'm afraid to become a father" Wally states as a matter of fact, but it wasn't hard for Damian to catch the uncertainty in his voice, he still wasn't sure of becoming a father.

"You will not become your father" Damian states bluntly and Wally blinks.

"Geez kid, you just solved all my worries, thanks" Wally stated dryly and Damian glares.

"You will not harm your own children West" Damian says again, maybe rightfully ignoring Wally's remark. And despite the sour subject, Wally smiled at the fact that Damian was trying to reassure him, knowing that he must've done something pretty amazing to earn that privilege.

"You are too weak to ever do so" Damian adds after a short silence and Wally snorts, still smiling. Despite the insult, he knew Damian was complimenting him.

"People change West, they do not always follow their upbringing" The darker skinned boy continues, Wally wincing at the painfully obvious implication towards Damian's past. "…. I have not killed anyone for a month. Father.." Damian stops himself and Wally looks up.

"Would be proud of you Damian" Wally finishes the sentence and Damian looks up, staring at the speedster. And for the first time actually, Wally understood what Dick had been saying about his eyes. Green eyes begging for acceptance, to find a place in this world.

"You know nothing of father" Damian bites back, and Wally recognises the attempt to hide his feelings with anger.

"I grew up with him Damian, I know him better than you" Damian looks up again, tilting his head slightly. "That.. wasn't the best thing to say probably but he would be proud, and I know for sure Dick is"

Damian looks down again. "He is?"

Despite the obvious uncertainty that was breaking Wally's heart, the speedster chuckles dryly. "Would I be ruining this moment if I pointed out that your fears come from a similar origin?" He says, both fears coming from their upbringing, their parents not knowing them or not loving them.

"Don't test your luck West" Damian scoffs, walking away from the room. Wally just smiles as Damian leaves the room.

Maybe Damian was right, maybe he didn't have to become what his own dad was. After all, he would never, ever, describe Talia as a person who genuinely cared about the people around him, even if Damian tried to hide it, Wally could see right past his outer defences, the hard face and the insults.

Because even if he didn't do the exact same thing, he put on a happy face, he hid his past and traumas as well. And he just hoped that Dick could convince him to be honest with himself, just as he had done with him all those years ago.

December 30th, 2010.

"So.. who's next?" Wally grinned, putting an arm on Artemis' shoulder.

"I am" M'gann whispers and Wally pales.

'I swear I was kidding" He grinds out. Truth be told, he was freaked out when M'gann suddenly shifted into a white Martian, but he had seen far too many off-world creatures to be scared of it, especially after M'gann linked them up, either unconsciously or done on purpose, but her voice gave away that it was still her.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready" Superboy spoke, squeezing M'gann's hand, and it slowly turned green again, and M'gann slowly went back to her green Martian self, tiredly accepting the hug Superboy gave her. Wally smiled shyly at them, long over his crush of M'gann.

Which was all it was in the first place.

He looks to the left, both Zatanna and Rocket had left during the silence, but Robin and Kaldur had stayed put for now, and Robin was staring at him with a determined look on his face. Oh no, not happening.

He glared and Dick narrowed his eyes behind the mask, understanding the mental conversation.

"I have something to say as well" Wally says after a sigh, looking at his best friend, before glancing at the rest of his teammates. "Remember back in September? When I went AFK for a few days?" Kaldur en Artemis nod, slightly confused, and slightly anxious about what was to come.

So far, three of the original 6 teammates had revealed themselves to be hiding a dark secret, they couldn't handle a fourth almost-traitor.

"AFK?" M'gann questions almost in a whisper and Dick takes a step forwards.

"Away from keyboard, when he took a few days off the team" Dick explains and Wally flashes him a grateful smile for a second.

"I remember" She whispers, looking straight at Wally. The latter, fidgets slightly, not sure how to continue.

"It isn't like the rest.. I'm not being blackmailed but…" He stops himself, looking at Dick for a second again, but he just gave him a reassuring nod to continue. "I know you were confused about it, but I live with my aunt and uncle, the flash. They're not my parents, like I told Superboy, and I don't live with my parents either"

Like I told the three of you, Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann. Dick knew of course, he and Roy were the only ones besides Iris, Barry, Hal and Bruce to know the secret.

Until now.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" M'gann whispers, too afraid to approach him right now. "They are not.. gone, aren't they?"

"I wish" Wally mumbles, visibly shocking the Martian girl. "I was gone because my mom got out of prison and wanted to visit my dad in another.. I needed some time off the team" He continues and Artemis frowns, not liking the fact that both their mothers had been in prison. But she didn't know yet that Mary deserved to be in there still.

"What were they convicted for?" Artemis speaks up and Wally looks at her, green eyes meeting hers.

"My mom for child neglect" He swallows almost painfully. "And my dad for child abuse"

Silence.

The only thing Wally could notice was the silence that fell around them. Dick silently brushed past M'gann and Superboy, walking up to Wally to offer some comfort.

"Why have you not told us?" Kaldur asks in a timid voice, taking a step forwards. Wally looks down, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I don't know, shame I guess, I didn't want you to see me any differently" Wally said. "I knew you did when you found out Robin's ID" He continues, looking straight at Kaldur but nobody reacted. They knew Wally and Dick were best friends, and knew each other's identity, as well as Kaldur knowing.

So hearing that Kaldur knew Dick's identity didn't faze them.

"Where is your mother now?" Kaldur asks and Wally frowns.

"New Orleans, she moved there a few months ago" Wally said. "She says she knows she did something wrong and won't contact me"

"So your parents were actually your aunt and uncle?" Superboy questions, wrapping an arm around M'gann's waist and looking at his teammate.

"I've been living with them since I was eleven" Wally answers before shaking his head. "My parents were still in jail when you stayed at my house after rescuing you from Cadmus. But they're like my parents, they raised me when my real parents couldn't"

"How did you get away?" Artemis asks suddenly, reminding Wally that she was still standing next to him. He whirled around, looking her into the eyes before sighing, turning his attention to the whole room.

"Iris came to my house when dad was.. hurting me" Wally reluctantly explained. "We were upstairs and she tried to defend me but he ended up pushing her down the stairs. He didn't even care that he had hurt his little sister" Wally scowled.

"If Iris is your father's sister, then Flash isn't related to you?" Artemis asks, a soft look on her face for once and Wally almost scowled at the look, he didn't want her pity. But he heard that Artemis was genuinely worried for him, so he pushed back his frustration.

"He isn't, no. Iris was- is my aunt, and she married Barry, making him my uncle" Wally said sheepishly, the sentence sounding rather stupid once he heard it out loud.

"You always seemed so close, and you have the same humour. I always thought he was your dad, or at least related" M'gann whispered, a sad expression on her face, and Wally was glad she hadn't teared up yet but he almost winced at her expression. This is what he had wanted to avoid.

Upsetting his teammates and making them pity him.

"We bonded these last years I guess. First over science and after I discovered his identity over Flash, and eventually becoming partners." Wally said with a shrug.

"And you are good right now?" M'gann whispers and Wally smiled gently.

"I am, I mean it will always be a part of me but I'm good" Wally explains and M'gann smiles shyly at the statement, leaning into Superboy's hold.

"So that's it?" Artemis asks with her arms crossed and Wally snickers.

"I've got nothing else to say, and you all confessed" Wally says, gesturing to Artemis, M'gann and Superboy before looking at Kaldur and Dick. "You're the only two left guys, spill" Wally grinned and Kaldur frowned, not understanding the joke, or the tactic Wally was using to lighten the mood.

"I have not known my parents, I was adopted by my King" He says and Wally smirks, looking at his best friend. Dick narrows his eyes behind his mask and Wally grins again before Dick shakes his head.

"Not happening KF" He scowled, slapping the ginger speedster.

"Then we better start making a plan, our enemy does not know that we can no longer be blackmailed by them. We can use this to our advantage" Kaldur intercepts, looking around the room and earning five nods.

Wally grins, looking down as Dick elbows him, grinning knowingly.

And Wally felt himself not regretting telling the team, he felt relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is officially the end! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
